You are in my heart
by Jime Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Luna hubiera tenido un hermano mayor? Bueno, aca esta la respuesta. La historia se centra en Ed Lovegood un chico divertido, inteligente y atractivo. ¿Cómo le irá en la escuela? ¿Quiénes serán sus amigos? ¿De quién se enamorará?
1. Chapter 1

**You are in my hearth**

**Capítulo 1:**

Una joven pelirroja, de unos catorce años, acompañada por su hermano, y sus dos amigos, ambos un año mayores que ella, desayunaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Rayos, hoy tenemos pociones.-se quejó Ron, revisando su horario, y luego, volviéndolo a dejar en su mochila.-Ya no soportaré más clases con Snape.

-Ya somos dos.-contestó Harry, con aburrimiento.

-Vamos chicos, es el segundo día de clase. Deberían estar felices de volver a al escuela.-opinó Hermione.

-Me gusta la escuela. Sólo que no me gustan las clases.-respondió el pelirrojo.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su lectura de El Profeta.

Ginny, en cambio, leía El Quisquilloso.

-¿Hay algo interesante?-preguntó Harry, que estaba sentado junto a la pelirroja.

-Bueno…fíjate tú mismo, yo ya acabé.-respondió ella, pasándole la revista.

-Todo igual.-pensó él, al leerlo, un artículo de los Snorckacks, escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood. Otro que contaba que Cornelius Fudge era un animago no registrado, escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood. El tráfico ilegal de varitas mágicas (organizado por Reginald Cattermole) escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood. Y estaba a punto de devolvérselo a la pelirroja cuando vio un artículo más interesante. Era uno donde criticaban (algo duramente) el funcionamiento del ministerio. Y más que nada al Ministro. A Harry le pareció extraño que el padre de Luna escribiera un artículo serio.

En cambio, en el borde de la página, decía: "Escrito por Edward Lovegood."

-Oye, Ginny.-le dijo el moreno, acercando la página a los ojos de la pelirroja.- ¿Quién es Edward Lovegood?

-El hermano de Luna.-respondió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera obvio.- ¿Que ella nunca te lo presentó?

-No.-respondió Harry.

-A mí tampoco.-dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Es aquel.-dijo Ginny, señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff.-El rubio.

Los tres voltearon la vista y observaron a un joven de cabello rubio, algo despeinado, de ojos grises claros, y una gran sonrisa hablando animadamente con un amigo suyo.

-Parece simpático.-comentó Hermione antes de regresar a su lectura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "simpático"?-preguntó Ron, con un dejo de celos en la voz.

-Que parece agradable.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah.-contestó de manera hosca, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola chicos.-dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos, y Luna se acomodó entre Ron y Hermione.- ¿Cómo estan?

-Bien.-respondió Ginny.-Acabo de mostrarles a Ed.

-¿Vieron su artículo? ¿Verdad que es genial?-preguntó Luna, emocionada.-Esta edición se está vendiendo mucho.

-Me alegro.-respondió Harry.

-A Hermione le gustó mucho tu hermano.-le dijo Ron a la Ravenclaw, con el ceño fruncido.

-No es cierto.-respondió ella, bajando el periódico, y fulminando con la mirada a Ron.-Sólo dije que parecía simpático y Ron comenzó a decir tonterías.

-Eso se llama celos, Herm.-dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa.

-¡No es cierto!-dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, ambos sonrojados.

-Un momento, ¿Te gusta mi hermano o Ron?-preguntó Luna distraída.

-Ninguno.-respondió ella terminantemente. Lo que ocasionó que Ron hiciera una mueca extraña y desviara la mirada.

-Oye, Luna.-dijo una voz masculina, y los cinco amigos desviaron la mirada hacia el famoso Ed Lovegood.- ¿Me prestas la revista? Es que Paul quiere ver el artículo.

-Y también puedes mostrarle el de los Snorckacks.-dijo Luna, dándole la revista.

-Sí, ya lo hice.-respondió éste, pasando las páginas.-Pero creo que no le pareció muy interesante.-se encogió de hombros.-Ellos se lo pierden. Bueno, nos vemos.-saludó con una mano a Ginny (que era la única que conocía además de su hermana) y regresó a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¿Por qué lo mirabas tanto?-preguntó Ron, ceñudo.

Hermione suspiró.

-Luna, Ginny. ¿Me acompañan a la biblioteca?

-Sí, claro.-contestaron ambas chicas, levantándose.

-Nos vemos Harry.-dijo Hermione, haciendo como si Ron no existiera. Mientras salía del Gran Comedor con Luna y Ginny.

-¿Viste que infantil es?-le preguntó Ron.-No puedo hacer una simple pregunta sin que se enfade.

Harry resistió la tentación de reírse y le propuso a su amigo ir al campo de Quidditch a practicar un poco.

Cuando habían recogido sus escobas, ambos salieron corriendo hacia afuera. Tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que una chica de Hufflepuff caminaba por delante de ellos, lo que ocasiono que Harry y la chica acabaran en el suelo.

-¿Que estas ciego?-rugió ella, mientras se levantaba.-Usa los ojos, niño. Antes de que lastimes a alguien de verdad.

-Lo siento, no te vi.-se disculpó Harry, mientras Ron le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso.-respondió, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello negro de los ojos.-Ten más cuidado. No seas torpe.

-Oye, sólo fue un rasguño.-dijo Ron.

-Ahora sólo fue un rasguño. Pero…

-Ya déjalos en paz, Cresswell. No eres la directora del colegio como para molestar a dos chicos.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Genial, la situación ya era bastante molesta sin que llegaras tú, Lovegood.-respondió la chica de cabello negro, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Por qué no vas a hacerte el defensor de inocentes en otro lugar?

-Porque ellos no hicieron nada como para que tú los fastidies tanto.

Ron y Harry no sabían qué decir. Escuchaban con atención la pelea de ambos Hufflepuffs.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, señor soy el rey del mundo mágico. Así que puedes irte ahora.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas tú?-rugió Ed, mientras ella ponía las manos en las caderas.

-Eres increíblemente molesto.-dijo la morena con fastidio.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero.-respondió el rubio, con ironía.

En ese momento, llegó una chica pelirroja, con el cabello corto.

-¿Vamos, Nicole?-le preguntó a Cresswell.

-Sí, vamos. Con semejante compañía me estoy sofocando.-respondió, señalando a Ed y ambas chicas se fueron.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-No se preocupen por ella.-les dijo sonriendo a Harry y Ron.-Es sólo una chica amargada y fastidiosa. Oigan, ¿Iban a entrenar?-preguntó y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Genial, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Este año haré las pruebas para golpeador. Oigan, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ron Weasley.-se presentó el pelirrojo, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el campo.

-Harry Potter.-agregó el moreno.

-Sí, ya te conocía.-dijo Ed.-Digo…no hemos hablado pero…

-Te entiendo.-respondió Harry con una sonrisa.-Ambos somos amigos de tu hermana, Luna.

-¿A si?-preguntó él, con una gran sonrisa.-Qué bien, me alegra conocerlos. Oye, Ron, conozco a una chica que es igual a ti, se llama Ginny.

-Es mi hermana.-aclaró él, mientras montaba su escoba.

-Ah.-respondió, algo avergonzado.- ¡Guau! ¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego? Increíble Harry.

-Ten, úsala un rato. Yo vuelo en ella todos los días.

-Claro, podemos turnarnos para usarlas un rato.-respondió Ed, mientras se elevaba y daba giros con cara de felicidad.- ¡Es grandiosa! ¡Yo sólo tengo una Cometa 280!

Harry y Ron se rieron mientras el pelirrojo y el rubio hacían increíbles jugadas en el aire.

Parecía que a Ron ya se le habían pasado los celos respecto al hermano de Luna.

Los tres pasaron una hora turnándose de escobas hasta que Ed recordó que llegaba tarde a Transformaciones.

-McGonagall ya me sacó cinco puntos la clase pasada y no soportaría otro regaño de la señorita perfecta Cresswell.-explicó, mientras descendía y le devolvía su escoba a Ron.-Nos vemos, chicos. Cuídense.

-Adiós.-dijeron ambos, antes de irse a la sala común.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **

Ya al día siguiente, eran las pruebas para el equipo de Hufflepuff. Luna estaba presente para apoyar a su hermano, y Ginny la acompañó, por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione también fueron.

Ya habían elegido el guardián, y el buscador, ahora iban los cazadores.

Harry pudo observar que la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuff estaban allí, y una gran cantidad de chicas dentro de ese grupo animaban a Ed, aunque él estaba muy ocupado hablando con su amigo Paul. Dentro de esas chicas no estaba la joven morena de mal carácter, que observaba a los cazadores sin mirar al rubio, junto a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Crees que Ed conseguirá el puesto?-le preguntó Hermione a Luna.

-Sí, estoy segura.-contestó ella, sonriente-Desde que era pequeño volaba muy bien. Yo nunca le encontré la gracia al Quidditch. Pero Ed es muy bueno en eso.

-Oye, Harry. Si lo eligen, luego tendrás que jugar contra él en los partidos.-comentó la castaña.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo Harry, sin perder la vista del campo.

-¿Y tú quién preferirías que ganara?-le preguntó Ron, acusadoramente.

-Ron, acaba ya con eso.-dijo ella algo harta.

Él volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se encogió en su asiento.

Por fin, las pruebas para los bateadores comenzaron. Ed y un chico que era más alto y más fornido que él (pero que también parecía más tonto) se montaron en sus escobas y el capitán de Hufflepuff soltó las Bludgers.

El rubio jugó espectacularmente, Luna tenía razón al decir que era bueno en el Quidditch.

El capitán del equipo caminó entre todos los postulantes a bateadores. Hasta que se detuvo frente a Ed.

-Tú quedas.-le dijo simplemente y siguió caminando. El rubio sonrió complacido y Luna, y los cuatro amigos aplaudieron en vítores. En medio de la euforia, Ginny abrazó a Harry, éste no se negó. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron, sonrojados. Y continuaron observando quién sería el otro bateador.

El capitán siguió caminando, y se detuvo frente a un chico que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros. Paul, el amigo de Ed.

-Tú quedas.-le dijo y ambos amigos celebraron entusiasmados.

El rubio se dirigió junto a los demás de Hufflepuff que estaban observando las pruebas, y de un momento a otro, todo el grupo de chicas lo rodeó.

-Hola, hermanita.-la saludó él, tratando de escaparse de todas las chicas.-Gracias por venir.

-Estuviste grandioso.-dijo Luna, sonriendo.

-Es verdad, Paul y tú fueron los mejores.-agregó Ginny.

Ed sonrió. En ese momento otra de las chicas lo ocupó para hablar. Entonces, la chica de cabello negro, Nicole, pasó entre toda la multitud (sin perder oportunidad de empujar a Ed) y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Fíjate a quién empujas, Cresswell.-le gritó él. Olvidando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Ella se volteó, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, discúlpame, Lovegood. No era mi intención sacarte tiempo con tu club de fans.-respondió, antes de seguir caminando hacia el colegio.

Ed se quedó pensativo un momento, pero luego, continuó hablando con los Gryffindors.

-¿Me ayudan a salir de aquí?-les susurró.

-Claro, ven.-le dijo Hermione y entre los cinco lograron salir con el rubio del campo de Quidditch.

-Me muero porque sea el primer partido.-comentó él

-Sí, yo también.-dijo Harry.-Creo que dentro de poco nos toca jugar contra Slytherin.

-Genial, ojala les rompan el… ánimo.-dijo el rubio, al ver las caras escandalizadas de las tres chicas.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Ron, inmediatamente. Siguieron conversando hasta entrar al castillo.

-¿Iras a tu sala común?-le preguntó Luna a su hermano.

-No, seguramente Cresswell estará allí.-respondió, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.-Creo que iré a la pajarera de las lechuzas, o la biblioteca, o a las cocinas, cualquier lugar para pasar el rato. Nos vemos en la cena.-comentó y subió las escaleras.

-¿Quieren acompañarme a las cocinas?-preguntó Ginny. Harry estaba a punto de aceptar (la oportunidad de comer algo junto a Ginny no podría desperdiciarla) pero Ron dijo:

-Yo prefiero ir a la sala común, ¿vienes, Harry?

El moreno miró primero a Ginny, luego a Ron.

-De acuerdo.-le respondió a su amigo, algo decepcionado. Y fueron hacia la sala común, mientras las tres chicas se dirigían a las cocinas.

Ron y Harry entraron por el retrato, y encontraron a Neville, mirando el fuego, distraído.

-Chicos.-dijo feliz al verlos, y se acercó hasta ellos.-Quiero pedirles algo.

-Neville, soy pésimo en Transformaciones.-le advirtió Ron.

-No, no. No es sobre eso.-respondió rápidamente.-Es sobre…una chica…-musitó, avergonzado.

-Preferiría que fuera sobre Transformaciones.-dijo el pelirrojo, enfadado y se sentó en una butaca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Ron cree que a Hermione le gusta el hermano de Luna.-explicó Hary.

-Pero eso no me molesta.-replicó su amigo, inmediatamente.-Pero me temo que no soy muy bueno en la materia de las chicas…

-Ah. ¿Tú, Harry?-le preguntó Neville, desesperado.

-Ehh…pues…yo tampoco tengo novia, pero…

-¿A no? Pero yo pensé que Ginny y tú…

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Ron, de inmediato.- ¿Te gusta mi hermana, Harry?

-No.-mintió el moreno, tal vez demasiado rápido. Ron simplemente frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Ah.

-Bueno… ¿Quién es esa chica, Neville?-preguntó Harry, intentando evitar la mirada de Ron.

-Es…Luna.-susurró él, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para entender lo que decía.

-Ah.-respondió el moreno, pensando que nunca vería una pareja más extraña.-Pues…claro, si te gusta. Te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad, Ron?-preguntó, dubitativo.

-Claro.-respondió el pelirrojo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Neville sonrió feliz. Harry nunca lo había visto tan contento, y él sonrió también.


	3. Chapter 3

**karmy: **gracias, me alegra que te guste, jeje

**Capítulo 3: **

Una semana después, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes que desayunaban tranquilamente.

Neville no dejaba de mirar a Luna desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Aún no me han dicho cómo me ayudarán.-les reprochó el chico a Harry y Ron. Que estaban sentados junto a él.

-Ya pensaremos en algo.-respondió Ron.-Pero…ya que estamos aquí. ¡Oye, Luna!

La rubia levantó la mirada hacia a Ron.

-¡Ven, siéntate aquí!-gritó el pelirrojo, señalando el lugar frente a ellos.

-¿No habrá problemas si se sienta aquí?-preguntó Neville.

-Ella siempre se sienta aquí.-respondió Harry.-Prácticamente es una Gryffindor más. Bien, Neville. Cuando ella se siente le sacas conversación, y Ron y yo te avisaremos cuando vas a invitarla a Hogsmade.

-¿Invitarla a…?-comenzó el chico, confundido. Pero Ron le piso el pie, para que se diera cuenta de que Luna ya había llegado.

-Hola.-dijo ella despreocupadamente y se sirvió una tostada.

-Ho…hola.-saludó el Gryffindor, nervioso.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Ron le dio un codazo a Neville y le señaló con la cabeza a Luna. Ella, por su parte, estaba muy ocupada con su desayuno como para darse cuenta de eso.

-O…Oye,…Luna.-la joven levantó la mirada hacia Neville.-Tú…A ti…-les dirigió una mirada desesperada a Harry y a Ron, y el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que continuara.-A ti…te… ¿Te gustan las…plantas?-preguntó, diciendo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

-No realmente.-respondió, mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.-No soy muy buena en Botánica, Ginny siempre me ayuda en eso. Pero voy bien en Transformaciones.

Neville abrió los ojos como platos y miró a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, la charla no funcionó…Simplemente invítala ahora.-dijo Harry.

-Bien. Lu…Luna, tú… ¿Tú querrías venir conmigo a Hogs…?

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita Lovegood?-preguntó una voz fría detrás de Luna. Snape ya había llegado.

-Desayunando.-respondió ella, tranquilamente.- ¿Quiere algo, profesor?-agregó, enseñándole su copa con jugo de calabaza.

-Muy graciosa.-dijo Snape con ironía y Luna no entendió, ya que al parecer no estaba haciendo una broma.-Tendría que estar desayunando en la mesa de su casa. Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Pero…-dijo Ron.

-Pero nada, Weasley. Buenos días.-respondió y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de los profesores.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde.-dijo Luna, antes de regresar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Neville los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para invitarla. Recuerda que prometimos ayudarte.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencido. Y los tres continuaron con su desayuno.

Unas horas después, Harry y Ron salieron al jardín, con sus escobas al hombro. Ambos tenían el entrenamiento de quidditch.

-Bien, equipo.-dijo Angelina, colocándose frente a ellos.-Nuestro próximo partido será contra Hufflepuff. Y será dentro de una semana.

Ellos asintieron.

-Es un equipo bastante bueno.-admitió la Gryffindor, paseándose mientras hablaba.-Estuve en las pruebas y eligieron jugadores muy buenos.

-Tranquila. Por bueno que sea el equipo, ganaremos.-aseguró Katie Bell.

-Eso creo yo, pero tampoco debemos confiarnos.-advirtió Angelina.-Vengan, vamos a entrenar.

Mientras tanto, Ed y Paul se encontraban descansando en uno de los cómodos sillones amarillos de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Oye, Broom nos dijo que íbamos a jugar contra Gryffindor.-dijo Paul en un momento, recordando las palabras del capitán de Hufflepuff.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, conozco al buscador y al guardián de Gryffindor.-respondió el rubio, desperezándose sobre el sofá.-Son buenos, pero creo que podremos ganar.

-Eso espero.-respondió Paul, acomodándose mejor en su sillón.-Espera… ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Martes.-contestó él, adormilado, más que una respuesta fue un gruñido.

-Y, recuérdame. ¿Qué materia tenemos los martes a esta misma hora?

-Botánica, creo…-dijo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y…por qué estamos aquí?

-Oye, eso ni yo lo sé.

-No, torpe. Quiero decir que ahora tendríamos que estar en clase de Botánica.-respondió, levantándose.

-Sí, sí.-pero sólo se dio vuelta en el sofá.

-Ey, no voy a llevarte en brazos hasta los invernaderos. Así que levántate, Ed.-dijo, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres si no me llevas en brazos a los invernaderos?-se quejó el rubio, levantándose perezosamente.

-No quiero sacarle el gusto a Cresswell.-respondió, sonriendo maliciosamente, y su amigo le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.-dijo, muy serio.

-Oh, qué delicado. Anda, vamos.

Los dos Hufflepuffs salieron de la sala común y corrieron hasta los invernaderos.

-¿Cuál nos toca?-preguntó Paul, sin dejar de correr.

-El tres.-respondió Ed, y ambos llegaron hasta el invernadero número tres.

-Llegan tarde, señores.-dijo la profesora Sprout, cuando ellos entraron. Todos los alumnos voltearon a verlos, excepto Nicole, que puso los ojos en blanco y continuó retirando los bulbos de su planta.

-Disculpe, profesora. Nos atrasamos en la biblioteca.-inventó Paul.

-No quiero disculpas, señor Roberts. Ahora siéntense y comiencen a trabajar.

Ed y Paul se colocaron en una mesa y comenzaron a quitar los bulbos de su planta.

-Al menos esta vez no nos quitó puntos.-dijo el castaño.

-Sí, supongo.-respondió Ed, distraído.

Cuando la clase terminó, los dos amigos salieron del invernadero. Nicole y su amiga iban delante de ellos. Conversando muy animadamente sobre (el tema favorito de las chicas, tanto hechiceras como muggles) chicos.

-Como si un chico pudiera hacerle caso a ella.-le susurró Ed a Paul, sonriendo malvadamente. Pero, para su desgracia, la morena lo escuchó. Se volteó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-No te metas en los asuntos ajenos, Lovegood. Si no quieres perder algunas cosas.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el rubio, desafiante. Aunque estaba un poco avergonzado porque ella haya escuchado lo que dijo.

-Como veinte puntos para Hufflepuff.-respondió, calmadamente.

-¡Oye, no!-saltó él, enseguida. Odiaba perder puntos, ya que sabía que su casa siempre era la que menos tenía.- ¡Sólo por ser prefecta no puedes quitarme puntos! Además… ¡Es tu propia casa!

-No me importa.-respondió Cresswell, frunciendo el ceño.-Y te seguiré restando más hasta que dejes de molestarme. Ahora, si no quieres perder algo peor que eso. Como los dientes o el cabello. Te recomiendo que salgas de mi vista.-agregó, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

-Guau, estoy temblando.-dijo Ed, sonriendo.-Pero…-agregó al ver que ella se acercaba más, con gesto amenazante.-Necesito los dientes y me gusta mi cabello, así que…vamos Paul.-tomó a su amigo del brazo y ambos salieron de allí.

-Idiota.-dijo ella en voz alta.-Ven, Emily. Vámonos.

-Te sigo, amiga.-respondió la chica pelirroja y ambas salieron hacia su próxima clase.

-No puedo creer que Cresswell te haya intimidado.-le dijo Paul a su amigo, riendo.

-¿No viste la cara que tenía? Me hubiera hecho un Avada Kedavra si pudiera.

-Sí, Nicole tiene madera de asesina.-respondió el castaño con ironía.

-Tú podrías haberme devuelto esos veinte puntos.-le reprochó su amigo.-Tú también eres prefecto.

-Yo no me meto en las peleas de pareja.-respondió él, y la mirada que le lanzó el rubio fue tan hosca que lo asustó.

-Si ustedes son tan buenos en esto como dicen. ¿Por qué no tienen novia?-les preguntó Neville, algo enfadado. A Ron y Harry que no paraban de darle consejos sobre cómo invitar a Luna a Hogsmade.

-Porque Ron me mataría si salgo con su hermana.-le susurró Harry, de modo que el pelirrojo no escuche.

-Ah.

-Bien, ahí esta.-dijo Ron, Luna caminaba por un pasillo, con aire distraído. Ellos estaban escondidos detrás de una armadura.-Ve ahí y pídeselo.

El pelirrojo le dio un empujón a Neville, de modo que casi tropieza con Luna.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo él.

-No te preocupes. Yo me he tropezado un par de veces creyendo ver un nargle.

-Ah…-respondió Neville, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas.-Oye, Luna…yo…quisiera preguntarte…si querrías…tú sabes…acompañarme a…a… ¿A Hogsmade?

-Sí.-dijo ella de inmediato, con una gran sonrisa.-Sería genial.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó, sin creerlo.

-Claro. Nos veremos entonces.-respondió ella, y siguió caminando.

-Felicidades, Neville.-dijo Harry, saliendo con dificultad de detrás de la armadura, seguido de Ron.

-Gracias.-respondió él, distraído.

-Ahora sólo quedan tú y Hermione.-le dijo el moreno a Ron, sonriendo. Y el pelirrojo se sonrojó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Ya una semana había pasado, y el partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor era ese mismo día.

Ron estaba increíblemente nervioso.

-Vamos, Ron.-lo animó Harry.-No es el primer partido que juegas, nos va a ir bien.

-Bien, chicos.-dijo Angelina, luego de haberse colocado su túnica roja.-Hora del juego. Suerte a todos. ¡Vamos!

El equipo de Gryffindor salió afuera, y se montaron en sus escobas.

Angelina le dio la mano a Broom. Y el juego comenzó.

Harry empezó a buscar la Snitch mientras Ron se dirigía a los postes.

En poco tiempo, Katie marcó un tanto. Los vítores de Gryffindor sonaron por todo el campo.

Harry pudo ver a Ed, vestido con un uniforme amarillo, golpeando las Bludgers junto a Paul.

Cuando levantó la vista de los dos bateadores, se dio cuenta de que Hufflepuff ya había marcado dos tantos. Así que se dispuso a buscar la Snitch con más concentración.

Ron estaba nervioso pero atajaba la mayoría de las Quaffles.

Ed, mientras tanto, golpeaba las Bludgers rápidamente, intentando que no se desviaran y golpearan a alguien de su equipo.

-¿Todo bien, hermano?-le preguntó Paul, mientras golpeaba con el bate con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí.-respondió él, mientras hacía lo mismo que su amigo.-Bastante bien.

El castaño voló hacia el otro lado del campo. Mientras el rubio, sin darse cuenta, dirigió su atención a las gradas. Cresswell estaba ahí, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba a los otros jugadores, sin perderse detalle, como si él no existiera. Como odiaba cuando hacía eso, sus ojos azules oscuros estaban fijos en los movimientos del guardián, del cazador, del bateador de Gryffindor, y si pasaban cerca de él, desviaba la mirada. ¡Qué chica insoportable! Cómo le encantaría decirle un par de verdades. Pero no podía decirle que le molestaba que no lo mirara. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le sucedía eso.

-Necesito un psicólogo.-murmuró, antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas una Bludger. Cambió el rumbo y voló hacia arriba, dispuesto a seguir buscando Bludgers donde descargar su frustración. Pero entonces, se escuchó un grito, Ed (y varios jugadores más) se volteó y vieron a Nicole desmayada, al parecer la que había gritado había sido su amiga Emily. Y cerca de ellas, una Bludger regresaba hacia el campo.

-Maldita sea.-dijo entre dientes. La había noqueado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pronto se la llevaron a la enfermería, Ed estaba confundido, no dejaba de mirar como (flotando en una camilla) la llevaban dentro del castillo. Había calculado muy mal el tiro. Esta vez se había pasado de torpe…

-¡Ed! ¡Despierta, vuelve al juego!-le gritó Broom. Y el rubio reaccionó. Jugó un poco más, pero sin prestar demasiada atención.

Harry atrapó la Snitch y Gryffindor ganó por muy poca diferencia. Ed se bajó rápidamente de su escoba y corrió hacia adentro del castillo.

-¿Adónde va?-preguntó Luna, en las gradas. Junto a Hermione y Ginny.

-Pues debe ir a ver a la chica, ¿No crees?-dijo la castaña.-Su Bludger le dio muy fuerte.

-No fue su culpa, él no lo hizo a propósito.-respondió Ginny.

-Por supuesto que no.-aseguró Hermione.-Además, seguro se pondrá bien enseguida. Han pasado cosas peores en los partidos de Quidditch.-añadió, recordando todas las caídas y los accidentes de Harry durante los juegos.

Nicole estaba inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería.

-No ha sido nada.-le dijo Madame Pomfrey a Ed.-Si la hubiera golpeado con más fuerza, entonces si hubiera sido algo preocupante. Sólo hay que esperar a que despierte y darle un calmante ya que seguramente le dolerá la cabeza.

El rubio la observó, dormida era completamente diferente. Casi hasta parecía buena. Sonrió levemente y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de la morena. Aunque no haya sido nada grave, se sentía algo culpable.

-Voy…a matar…a Lovegood…-musitó ella, mientras abría los ojos.

-Desde tu posición, no creo que puedas hacerme mucho.-replicó el chico, y ella, al verlo, se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres golpearme mientras duermo?-le preguntó mientras se tocaba la frente.-Me duele la cabeza.

-Es normal…-respondió Ed, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente.-Te golpeé ahí.

Nicole lo miró, desconfiada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó, mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

-Para que me digas que me perdonas y pueda irme.-respondió él.

-¡¿Que te perdone después de esto?!

-Ah, vamos. No fue para tanto.

-¿A no? En el próximo partido de Quidditch, le diré a Roberts que te arrojé una Bludger en la cabeza para que te desmayes y luego verás lo que se siente.

Ed sonrió. Llegó a la conclusión de que Cresswell era bastante graciosa, aunque no tenía intención de serlo.

-Pareces un taxi con eso puesto.-observó, viendo el uniforme amarillo del chico, que en medio tenía una franja negra.

-Cállate.-le dijo, sonriendo.

Ella gruñó y cerró los ojos.

-Recuérdame quitarte cincuenta puntos cuando me levanté de aquí.

-No te preocupes, lo recordaré.-respondió Ed, con ironía.-Anda, di que me perdonas.

-Te diré qué.-dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.-Te perdonaré cuando me muestres un Snorckack de cuernos arrugados.

-Pero viven al norte de aquí.-se quejó el rubio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De verdad crees en eso?

-Por supuesto.-respondió él.- ¿Tú no?

-Claro que no.-dijo ella al instante.- ¿Cuándo has visto el avistamiento de alguno?

-¿Necesitas ver para creer?-preguntó él, sorprendido.

-En la mayoría de los casos.

-Eres demasiado igual a Snape.-comentó, sonriendo.-Es más, hasta podrían casarse.

-Mira quién habla.-replicó ella.-Si en todas las clases le haces ojitos a Sprout.

Ed soltó una carcajada.

-Eres muy infantil.-dijo Nicole, con fastidio.

-¿Yo infantil? Tú acabas de decir que coqueteo con una mujer que me lleva más de cuarenta años.

-Tú lo hiciste primero.-reprochó ella, y Ed se quedó sin argumentos.

-¿Cuándo me darás el perdón, para que pueda irme?

-Ya lárgate.-gruñó Cresswell.

-Simplemente di: "te perdono". Y me largaré.

-Es que si digo eso tendría que suicidarme.

-Esa es una salida un poco drástica, ¿No crees?

-Está bien. Acepta esto como una disculpa: ¡Lárgate!

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.-respondió muy sonriente, saliendo de la enfermería. Antes de salir, pudo ver como Madame Pomfrey le daba el calmante. Y si los ojos no lo engañaban, pudo observar que ella miraba la puerta donde él había desaparecido, y sonreía ligeramente. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto. Ver a Nicole Cresswell sonriendo era un shock muy fuerte. Así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Llegó a la sala común, donde Paul lo esperaba.

-Hermano qué juego. Enviaste a Cresswell a la enfermería y perdimos. Espero que el próximo juego sea mejor.

-Sí, yo también.-respondió el rubio, sentándose en un sofá amarillo.- ¿No viste a Luna después del partido?

-Sí, me preguntó por ti. Y le dije que habías ido a la enfermería a ver a Nicole.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Ey, soy casi tu hermano. ¡Qué pregunta estúpida!

-Cierto.-admitió, algo avergonzado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sobrevivirá?

-Sí, tiene buenos síntomas. Ya volvió a insultarme.

-Ésa es una gran mejora. Pero… ¿Por qué la noqueaste?

El rubio tuvo que reflexionar un momento, recordar el partido…recordar lo que había sucedido. Repasar cada detalle antes de responder.

-No tengo idea. Simplemente miré a las tribunas y…-se detuvo automáticamente, no podía a decirle a Paul que se había enfadado porque ella no lo miraba. Eso era humillarse demasiado. Será casi su hermano, pero todo tiene un límite.

-¿Y?-preguntó, esperando que continuara.

-Y me distraje, debí calcular mal el tiro. Al momento siguiente estaba desplomada en el suelo.

El castaño encaró una ceja y respondió:

-Ah.

Ed simplemente asintió con la cabeza y pensó que debería hablar con Ron y Harry más tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mia Letters: **si, Nicole me encanta!! y eso que aveces no se como ponerla mala pero a la vez buena, me alegra que quede bien definida su personalidad...y Ed, es un divino! ) lo adoro jeje, me alegra que te gusten los personajes

**Capítulo 5:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común, haciendo sus tareas y hablando del partido.

-Espero que no castiguen a Ed por eso.-dijo Ginny, algo preocupada.

-No lo creo.-opinó Harry.-No le sucedió nada. Ya debe estar consciente. Además, han sucedido cosas peores.

-Sí.-respondieron, pensativamente.

Entonces, a Hermione se le resbaló la pluma y cayó al suelo.

-Yo la atrapo.-dijo Ron, que estaba sentado junto a la castaña, y, al intentar recogerla ambos al mismo tiempo, sus manos se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos retiró su mano, se limitaron a mirarse, sonrojados. Ambos estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca… Cuando Ron estaba a punto de quitar su mano y continuar con su tarea, Hermione acortó la poca distancia que había entre los dos y le dio un mínimo y corto beso en los labios.

La castaña tomó su pluma rápidamente y se incorporó para continuar escribiendo. Ron levantó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y miró a Hermione con los ojos como platos.

-¿Acabas de…?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Acabo de recoger mi pluma, Ron.-dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

-No, no eso. Lo que hiciste antes de eso.

Ella lo miró, aunque no a los ojos, y dijo confundida:

-¿Agacharme?

-¡No!-exclamó él, y Harry y Ginny lo miraron.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó Hermione, volviendo a escribir.

-Olvídalo, ven Harry. Vamos al campo de Quidditch.

-Pero todavía no terminé.-respondió él, mientras Ron lo jalaba del brazo. En realidad, no le importaba no haber terminado, lo que no quería era alejarse de Ginny.

-Ven, tenemos que practicar…-suplicó el pelirrojo, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

-El próximo partido es en dos semanas.-se quejó Harry, mientras se levantaba.

-Hay que estar preparados.-musitó Ron, mientras ambos salían por el retrato.

-¿Y las escobas?-pregunto el moreno, cuando ya estaban fuera de la sala común.

-Olvida las escobas, tengo que contarte algo mucho más importante.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer.-dijo Hermione, mientras miraba por donde había desaparecido Ron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Ginny.-Y… ¿Tienes idea de por qué Ron estaba tan raro?

-Sí.-musitó la castaña.-Porque lo besé.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya era tiempo.-dijo contentísima.

-No lo entiendes. Ahora se lo dirá a Harry.

-¿Y?-respondió la pelirroja, sin comprender.-Él también sabe que ambos se gustan.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que le gustó a Ron?

-Mmm…déjame pensar… ¿Cinco años y medio de señales y coqueteos disimulados no te parecen suficientes?

-¿Coqueteos disimulados?

-Siempre está halagándote.-explicó ella.-Hasta en casa. De lo único que habla es de ti. Los gemelos no dejan de molestarlo por eso.

-¿De…de verdad?-preguntó ella, esperanzada.

-Sí.-afirmó Ginny, muy sonriente.

-¡Te digo que pasó! ¡No lo estoy inventando! ¡Ella me besó!-gritó Ron, y Harry tuvo que pedirle que bajara la voz.

-Está bien, está bien. Te creo. Y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-Felicidades, Ron.-se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?-preguntó Ed, caminando junto a ellos.

-Hermione.-dijo Harry, y Ron se sonrojó.

-Ah.-respondió con una sonrisa.-Y me parecía que entre ustedes había algo.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó el moreno.-Ed apenas los conoce y ya se dio cuenta de que se gustan.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que le gusto a Hermione?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Simplemente porque es obvio.-dijo Harry.-Tendrías que decírselo un día de estos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Mmm…no lo sé, nunca tuve novia.-admitió, sonrojándose.- ¿Tú, Ed?

-Pues sí. Tuve una hace dos años. Es de aquí, del colegio.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Ron.

-Se llama Amanda.-dijo Ed.-Es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes claros, ¿La conocen?

-¿No es esa chica que te atrapó en las pruebas del equipo?-preguntó Harry

-Sí, era ella.-respondió el rubio.-Todavía me coquetea pensando que tal vez quiera volver a salir con ella. Pero realmente no tengo mucho interés en eso.

-¿Por qué no?-intervino Ron.-La vimos en la selección y no es nada fea.

-No, no es fea.-dijo Ed.-Pero no me refiero a eso, quiero decir… si es tu amiga es muy agradable y todo…pero si es tu novia…-agregó, haciendo una mueca.-Bueno, digamos que tienes que tener cuidado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es muy celosa. Quieres que estés siempre junto a ella. Hasta quería que dejara de hablar con Paul y pasar más tiempo a su lado. Como si veinticuatro horas al día juntos no fuera suficiente.

-En fin, Ed… ¿Cómo hiciste para pedirle que saliera contigo?-preguntó Ron, desesperado.

-Pues…-respondió él, intentando recordar los detalles.-Estábamos en la sala común, yo estaba haciendo mi tarea. Ella se me acercó, y comenzó a decir que me apreciaba mucho. Cursilerías en realidad.-aclaró el rubio, mientras los otros dos lo miraban atentos.-Hasta que en un momento la besé.

-¿Así como así?-preguntó Ron.-Yo no podría hacer eso…-murmuró, con miedo.

-Pues tendrás que aprender porque es la manera más sencilla de lograrlo. Luego, le dije: ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Y…pues, aceptó y ya.

-¿Eso es todo?-quiso saber Harry.-Guau, es bastante sencillo.

-Decirlo es bastante sencillo.-aclaró Ed.-En ese momento ella me gustaba y me costó muchísimo poder pedírselo. Pero en fin…lo logré. Inútilmente, ya que terminamos. Ey, ¿Adónde vas, Ron?

Ron había salido corriendo de regreso a la sala común.

-Creo que tengo que seguirlo.-dijo Harry.-Nos vemos, Ed.

-Adiós, Harry.-respondió antes de que el moreno se perdiera de vista.

El rubio entró en la sala común de Hufflepuff, y, como siempre, se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sillones, cerca del fuego, mientras observaba la pintura de un tejón en la pared.

-Hola, Ed.-dijo una voz femenina y él se sobresaltó. Luego, al ver quien era, se relajó y dijo:

-Hola, Amanda. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien.-respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Sabes? Creo que estuviste genial en el juego.

Ed arqueó las cejas.

-Mandé a Cresswell a la enfermería.-le recordó, extrañado.

-Sí, pero ella está bien. ¿No? Jugaste muy bien, Ed. Creo que fuiste el mejor.

-Gracias.-respondió él, regresándole la sonrisa. Mientras escuchaba un libro cerrarse bruscamente detrás de ellos y unas pisadas dirigiéndose a las escaleras subterráneas.

-Es sólo Cresswell.-lo tranquilizó Amanda.-Simplemente está celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿De qué?-preguntó él, sin comprender.

-¿No lo sabes?-respondió la castaña, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.- ¿Realmente no lo sabes?

-¿El qué?-inquirió el joven, intrigado.- ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Nicole, que se había quedado parada en la escalera sin que la vieran al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y rogó a Merlín que la ayudara.

-No se lo digas, Seever.-pensó, suplicante, mientras escuchaba.-Por lo que más quieras no se lo digas.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.-dijo Amanda y la morena suspiró aliviada.

-No, enserio. Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué cosa es la que no sé?

-No insistas, Lovegood.-susurró más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-En serio, Ed. No te gustaría saberlo.-lo previno Seever.

-Pero no me respondiste. ¿Por qué ella estaría celosa?-insistió el rubio.

-Bueno…porque, piénsalo, Ed. Mírate a ti mismo, eres sociable, lindo, gracioso, eres un excelente jugador de Quidditch, probablemente el mejor de Hufflepuff…

-No exageres.-pidió el rubio.

-No lo hago, es la verdad. Todo el mundo te admira, todos quieren ser como tú. Y mírala a ella, una chica amargada e introvertida, siempre con el rostro escondido tras un libro. La conocemos hace seis años y aún no sabemos cómo es. Tiene sólo una amiga en todo el colegio, todos los demás no se le acercan, no quieren acercarse. Hasta conozco a un par de niños de primero que le temen. Piénsalo bien, Ed. ¿Ella no tiene motivos de sobra para tenerte envidia?

Nicole escuchaba atentamente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. La idiota de Seever tenía razón, y lo sabía… Nunca fue sociable, nunca fue graciosa, según todos ella era una mezcla de Snape, Filch y algo del Barón Sanguinario, y no se explicaban como no había terminado en Slytherin. Aunque esa no era la razón por la que estaba celosa…

Se limpió una lágrima con brusquedad y se aferró a su última esperanza.

-¿No vas a decir nada para defenderme, Lovegood?-pensó, observando todo. Pero el rubio estaba callado. No dijo que fuera cierto, pero tampoco lo negó.

-¿No lo crees, Ed?-repitió la castaña, esperando una respuesta de su ex novio.

-Pues…-musitó, pensativo.-Es tímida, es verdad…

-¿Ves? Hasta tú mismo lo admites. No tienes que pensar mucho en personas como ella.-dijo Amanda despectivamente.

Mientras tanto, Nicole terminó de bajar la escalera y entró a su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Las cuatro palabras del rubio le habían caído muy mal. Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero el saber que Ed la consideraba un fenómeno antipático y amargado la hizo sentir un dolor aún más grande que el de la Bludger que le había arrojado.

La habitación estaba vacía, y con mucha razón ya que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Pero, sin importarle el horario, cerró las cortinas, de manera que la luz del sol no entrara, tal vez así pudiera dormir.

Un par de finas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro antes de que se recostara en su cama con pesadez, maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

Mientras, del otro lado del castillo, Ron y Harry entraban en la sala común. Hermione seguía allí. Ron tomó aire, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia Letters: **jeje, gracias sii, tranqui que ya falta poquito para eso... ;)

**Capítulo 6:**

-Eh…Ginny, ven, quiero mostrarte algo genial.-dijo Harry, tomando a Ginny por un brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la sala común.

-He… ¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron, nervioso.

-¿Si?-dijo ella, muy avergonzada, Ron iba a hablar del beso, lo sabía. ¿Por qué no se habría controlado?

-Harry, ¿Por qué me sacaste así?-preguntó Ginny, soltándose del moreno.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero mostrarte algo grandioso.

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo la pelirroja y Harry sacó de su bolsillo un par de gruesas cuerdas de color carne.

-Ya conozco las orejas extensibles.-dijo ella.

-Sí pero lo que escucharemos es lo genial.-explicó, y deslizó las orejas extensibles hábilmente por el retrato.

-Yo…en realidad…quería decirte algo.-se escuchó la voz de Ron, que temblaba.

-Grandioso.-dijo Ginny sonriente, y se dispusieron a escuchar.

-Te escucho.-respondió Hermione, igual de nerviosa que él.

-Pues…yo…quería decirte que siempre me pareciste una chica genial, y…una amiga excelente.

-Lo sé, Ron. Yo también creo que eres un gran amigo.-respondió la castaña, algo decepcionada.

-Ése es el problema.-acotó el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Con algo de temor.-No quiero que seas mi amiga.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y lo miró ofendida.

-¡No quise decir eso!-se apresuró a añadir, al ver que estaba por levantarse e irse.-Quiero decir…no quiero que seas sólo mi amiga.

Hermione encaró las cejas.

-No lo entiendo.-respondió en un susurro. Y Harry y Ginny tuvieron que sostener las orejas con más fuerza para escucharla.

-Quiero que…yo quiero que…-musitó el pelirrojo, recordando todo lo que Ed le había dicho… _Decirlo es bastante sencillo_, eso no servía. _Se me acercó, y comenzó a decir que me apreciaba mucho. Completamente inútil. En ese momento ella me gustaba y me costó muchísimo poder pedírselo. _Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Hasta que en un momento la besé…

Repasó esa frase en su cabeza una y otra vez por una fracción de segundo, hasta que tomó su decisión.

-¿Quieres que…qué?-preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

Ron no respondió, sólo se acercó lentamente a ella, y Hermione colocó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Cerró los ojos, y unió sus labios sobre los de la castaña con toda la delicadeza posible. Ella respondió con efusividad el beso, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Hermione, ni cuando ella deslizó sus dedos sobre el cabello color fuego del chico.

-Oh.-dijo Ginny, enternecida. Y Harr se rió.

-Realmente ya era hora.-dijo el moreno, sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Quieres ir a las cocinas?-preguntó Ginny, de repente.

-Eh…sí claro, ¿Por qué no?-respondió, sorprendido por tan repentina invitación.

-Nick, ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó Emily, entrando a su cuarto de la sala común. Vio a su amiga hecha un ovillo debajo de las mantas y se sentó a los pies de la cama.-Oye, ¿Por qué no fuiste a Transformaciones?

Nicole se quitó las sábanas de encima rápidamente y miró a la pelirroja.

-No tenía ganas de ir.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenía ganas de encontrarme con idiotas…-murmuró, con fastidio. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello revuelto.

-Nick… ¿Estuviste…?-preguntó Emily, señalando los ojos de su amiga.

-No.-negó rápidamente ella.-No, nada de eso. Es que estoy algo resfriada, es todo.-inventó en el momento.

-Ya veo.-respondió ella sin creérselo.-Y por eso no fuiste a clases.

La morena se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder:

-No.

-Entonces…

-Fue por Seever.-admitió, con amargura.

-Típico.-respondió Emily, en el mismo tono.-No la soporto.

-Ya somos dos.

-No te preocupes por ella. Es sólo una chica idiota.-la consoló su amiga.-No tienes que tener en cuenta lo que ella diga.

-No es sólo por ella.-dijo Nicole, afligida.

-No lo entiendo.-admitió la pelirroja.

-Ella estaba diciendo cosas de mí, con…con…

-Con Ed, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, inteligentemente. Conocía a Nick desde los once años, y sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada del rubio. Aunque ella lo negara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición.-respondió, simplemente.- ¿Él dijo algo malo de ti?

-Es tímida, es verdad…-dijo la morena, con un tono grave y monótono, en son de burla de la voz de Ed.

Emily rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Lovegood?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Nicole, esquivando su mirada.

-Vamos, Nick. No puedes seguir negando que Ed te gusta.

-¿Estás loca?-exclamó, fingiéndose ofendida.- ¿Cómo rayos podría gustarme alguien tan torpe, tonto, descerebrado, infantil, ridículo...y molesto?

-Amiga, tienes un don para elegir insultos.-dijo Emily, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú eres la que está enamorada de él.

-¡Ya para con eso! No es cierto.

-¿Entonces…por qué te molestó que dijera que eras tímida?

-No lo sé.-respondió, calmada.-Y aunque lo supiera, no tendría sentido. Sólo…sólo me molestó y ya…Pero ya estoy mejor. Y…cambiando el tema, ¿Tú dónde estabas? Dudo que la clase de Transformaciones haya durado dos horas.

-De hecho, duró una hora.

-¿Y los otros sesenta minutos?-preguntó la morena.

-Estuve…con un amigo…-admitió, sonrojándose.

-¿Qué clase de amigo?

-Paul.-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Nicole, sorprendidísima.- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Roberts?!

-¡Habla bajo! ¡Todos arriba podrían oírte!-le respondió ella, sonriendo.-Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué tú nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Lovegood?

-Porque no es cierto.-respondió Nick.-Pero no cambies el tema, ¿Estás saliendo con Paul Roberts?

-Pues sí.-dijo Emily, muy sonriente.

-Guau, pues…felicidades.-dijo ella, asomando una sonrisa.-Supongo que mañana me dejarás sola en Hogsmade mientras vas a besuquearte con él ¿verdad?-agregó, en broma.

-No, si quieres venir. No me molesta que nos veas besuquearnos.

-Pero a mí sí.-respondió, cerrando los ojos.-Vamos, llegamos tarde a Historia de la Magia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **

La salida a Hogsmade finalmente había llegado, y ya todos estaban preparándose.

Hermione y Ron iban a pasar toda la tarde juntos, para celebrar su nuevo noviazgo.

Ginny iría "por ahí" según ella había dicho (Harry quizá la seguiría) y Neville estaba apunto de encontrarse con Luna.

-Hola, Luna.-le dijo, algo nervioso.

-Hola.-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió a Neville y le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano. Mientras observaba como Ginny se reía con una de sus amigas.

-Por fin.-dijo Paul, desperezándose.-Estaba esperando para que llegara la salida, tengo que comprar un par de cosas.

-¿Por qué creo que no me has compartido algo?-preguntó Ed, al ver como Emily le sonreía a su amigo.

-Ah, pues…-empezó el castaño, sonrojándose.

-Está bien, torpe. Ve allí. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte sin cita?

-Prometo traerte una chica por la tarde.-dijo Paul, antes de ir junto a la pelirroja.

-¡Si no lo haces me deberás diez galleons!-le advirtió, mientras sonreía. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Nicole caminaba hacia él. La empujó a propósito. Pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó caminando como si él no existiera.

-¿Por qué no…?-musitó él, era muy raro que no lo haya golpeado, insultado ni siquiera hablado. Se quedó estupefacto un par de segundos, pero luego, decidió no pensar en ello.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos.-dijo Ginny, a sus amigos, ya en Hogsmade.

-Sí, nos vemos.-dijo Neville, tímidamente y se fue con Luna detrás de él.

-Adiós.-dijo Hermione, y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas, tomada de la mano con Ron.

-Bueno…supongo que…-dijo Harry, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Sí…creo que nosotros…-agregó ella, algo incómoda.-Podríamos…ir a Zonko.-propuso, encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros.

-Sí, claro.-respondió el moreno y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras, Luna miraba distraída las baldosas de la calle mientras Neville nerviosamente pensaba un tema de conversación. Como no se le ocurrió nada, no pudo dejar de notar que ambos caminaban con las manos a centímetros de distancia. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, y armándose de un valor sobrehumano, entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia.

Luna, al sentir en contacto de las manos del chico lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

-Me tomaste la mano.-le dijo, como si lo hubiera hecho sin querer.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió, nerviosísimo. ¿Le habría molestado? ¿Se habría apresurado demasiado?

-Es que…-musitó Luna, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas.-Ningún chico…nunca…me ha tomado de la mano.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó él, sin comprender como a alguien tan linda como Luna no la siguieran los chicos.

-No, a mí… simplemente me ignoran.

-No entiendo por qué.-respondió él, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sin medir sus palabras, como si hablara con Ron o Harry.-Si tú tienes una gran personalidad y eres muy divertida además de boni…-al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando se calló inmediatamente, más rojo que el cabello de Ginny.

-¿Ibas a decir que soy bonita?-preguntó Luna entre sorprendida y enternecida.

-Bueno…pues…yo…

-Gracias.-lo cortó ella, con una sonrisa y le apretó más fuerte la mano…

Ed estaba tomando un helado por la calle, buscando a algún conocido o al menos a una chica para pasar un rato. Volteó la vista y… ¿A quién vio? Nada menos que a..-

-Buenas tardes, Cresswell.-dijo, son una sonrisa, acercándose a ella. Pero Nicole se alejó de allí, inmediatamente.-Oye… ¡Oye, por qué te vas!-le gritó, mientras la seguía.

-¡Tú lo sabrás!-le respondió ella, sin voltearse, y caminando cada vez más rápido. Hasta que él comenzó a correr tras ella. Soltando el helado.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Ey, detente! ¡No puedes esconderte de mí toda la vida, Cresswell!-exclamó el rubio, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Entonces se dio cuenta, el único motivo por el que ella estuviera tan molesta debía ser…- ¿Te pusiste así por lo que dijo Amanda?

-¡Claro que no!-saltó ella, deteniéndose y acercándose desafiantemente a él. Nunca (aunque le hicieran mil crucios) admitiría frente al rubio que le dolieron las palabras de la retrasada de Seever.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Es por lo que dije yo?-inquirió, examinando cada detalle de el azul oscuro de los ojos de la chica, que evitaban su mirada gris.

-No…yo… ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que me suceda a mí?-gruñó, feliz de poder volver a estar a la defensiva.- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa que Cresswell, la chica amargada y fastidiosa, este triste? ¿O enfadada? ¿O deprimida? Nunca te importó, Lovegood. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

-¡Oye, sólo trato de entender qué demonios te pasa!-gritó enfadado Ed, sin entender nada.- ¡Desde primer año que me insultas, que me criticas, que no tomas en cuenta lo que digo, que me odias! ¡Toda la vida fue igual! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera a Amanda que adoro tu compañía y que eres la persona más amable que he tenido el placer de conocer?-preguntó, sin dejar de gritar. Quería desahogarse por completo.- ¿Cuándo me has defendido tú a mí? ¿Cuándo has dicho algo bueno sobre mí? ¿Por qué te molestaron tanto mis palabras? ¡Ni siquiera dije nada hiriente!

Nicole estaba paralizada, nunca había visto a Ed gritar así. Ni si quiera podía defenderse, ni empujarlo, ni mucho menos insultarlo. Había enmudecido de repente.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué te molestó lo que dije? ¿Por qué estás callada? ¿Por qué…?-pero Ed no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Nicole lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camiseta, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

El chico estaba sorprendidísimo, permaneció con los brazos en alto, como si lo estuvieran arrestando, sin detener el beso. Pero ni siquiera la tocó, tal vez porque estaba demasiado impresionado para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sentir el sabor de sus labios, que tímidamente se posaban sobre los suyos, perderse en el aroma de su cabello, sentir como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, que ya nada tenía importancia ¿Quién era Luna? ¿Quién era Paul? ¿Existía una tal Amanda? Sólo había espacio para ella y él en el mundo…

Por un momento, creyó que su camiseta iba a romperse por lo fuerte que ella la sostenía. Pero luego, lo soltó suavemente.

-Te odio.-le murmuró al oído, antes de salir corriendo.

Ed siguió con los brazos en alto, como en shock, mirando como ella corría lo más lejos posible que pudiera de él, como si tuviera viruela de dragón. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que le empezaban a doler los brazos, los bajó. Y comenzó a caminar, pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque se encontró con Paul.

-Hola, hermano.-dijo, con una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-De mal en peor.-respondió, aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincero, después de todo…Nicole no besa mal…Momento, ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Nicole? ¿Desde cuándo elogiaba su forma de besar?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el castaño.

-Es una larga historia. Pasó esto…


	8. Chapter 8

**ilovedanyrupert: **mil gracias por leer el fic!! siii, Nicole me encanta :) tiene una personalidad muy loca y diferente, ella piensa diferente a todas las demas, por eso me gusta y Ed...un caso a parte, es muy divino! amo la pareja que hacen :)

**Capítulo 8: **

Mientras tanto, Emily salía de Las Tres Escobas, después de dos largas horas pasadas con Paul, cuando vio una figura familiar.

-¿Por qué…soy…tan…estúpida? ¿Por qué…demonios…hice…eso? ¿Por qué…lo…besé?-se escuchaba desde la calle, y entre cada palabra se oía un ruido hueco.

-¿Nick?-preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, resulta que se estaba golpeando la cabeza con la pared (no con mucha fuerza desde luego)-Nick, ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Sucede…que…soy…una…idiota…-explicó, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe.

-Ya veo. ¿Algo más?-la morena no contestó, continuó dándose pequeños golpes contra la pared.- Nick. Nick…Niki…Nikita… ¡Nicole!-exclamó, tomándola del hombro y dándola vuelta.-Te saldrá un chichón, tonta.-comentó, divertida.- ¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó?

-Pasó que… ¡Besé a Lovegood, ¿Bien?!-soltó, nerviosa. Mientras se removía las manos.

-Pero…pero…-musitó, azorada-¡Pero eso es genial, Nick! ¡Hace tiempo que veía que él te gustaba!

-Él no me gusta.-dijo, en el acto.

-Nicole Cresswell. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Primero lo besas y luego dices que no te gusta?

-Lo siento. Es la costumbre.-alegó, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, tratando de calmarse.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-preguntó, sonriendo.- ¿Tanto te impactó su beso?

-No…bueno, sí, fue genial pero… ¡Ya no podré volver a mirarlo a la cara!-gritó, expulsando su miedo hacia fuera.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Emily, ya acostumbrada a esas reacciones en su amiga.-Nick, es genial que se hayan besado. Es más, ahora podrían comenzar a salir y…

-No.-la cortó, rápidamente.-No, él…él no quiere nada conmigo.-agregó, alicaída.

-¿Entonces, por qué te besó?

-En realidad, yo lo besé a él.

-¡Ésa es mi amiga!-exclamó, con admiración.- ¡Tú tomaste la iniciativa, genial!

-¡Esto no es genial, ¿de acuerdo?!-exclamó, exasperada.-Apenas puedo sostenerle la mirada cuando lo insulto ahora tendré que salir corriendo cada vez que lo vea.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco?

-¡No!-exclamó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces…creo que deberías explicarme bien todo.

Nicole le contó todos los detalles, y le explicó la realidad del hecho. Es cierto, a ella le gustaba Ed, pero él nunca la aceptaría. Tenía a todo Hufflepuff a sus pies (sin contar a las chicas de otras casas) él era completamente perfecto. ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo con ella? Sólo respondió a un impulso, una chica más para besar, sólo eso significaba para él…un par de labios más…

-¡¿Que besaste a Cresswell?!-gritó Paul, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Cállate!-exclamo el rubio. Mirando alrededor, no había nadie.-Podrías fijarte antes de comenzar a gritar, ¿No?

-Perdona, pero…guau, es increíble. Nunca pensé que tú y ella…

-Ella me besó y…fue extraño.-explicó, con la mirada perdida.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "extraño"?

-Es….no lo sé, es tan…diferente. Ella sobresale de las demás chicas, ¿Entiendes? Ellas escuchan a Las Brujas de Macbeth y ella música muggle. Odia a Gilderoy Lockhart, no habla sobre chismes o cosas sin importancia en las clases…No me habla.-agregó, mirando a su amigo.

-Obviamente, si alguien no te habla debe padecer un caso grave de Spattergroit.-opinó el castaño.

-Hablo en serio. Nicole…es única, de verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Nicole?-preguntó su amigo, en tono burlón.

-Desde que me besó.-explicó, con un hilo de voz.

-Bien, creo que se ha formado una pareja.-agregó, sonriente.

-¿Estás loco? Claro que no, ella me odia. Sólo lo hizo por un impulso, para que dejara de gritarle. Creo que me pasé un poco en esa parte.

-¿Así que…según tú, ella no está enamorada de ti?

-Obviamente no.-dijo él, pero su tono no convencía a nadie.

-¿Y tú de ella?-preguntó Paul, interesado. Ed se detuvo a pensarlo, pensó en todo lo que había sentido durante ese beso, todas esas intensas emociones, y como por un momento tuvo ganas de abrazarla y responderle el beso con efusividad…

-¡Ey!-exclamó, levantando la vista.- ¡¿Qué hace ese chico con MÍ hermana?!-agregó, señalando un banco donde Luna y Neville se besaban.

-Guau.-dijo Paul, sonriendo.-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para conocer a tu cuñado más tarde.-agregó, mientras intentaba que Ed no se lanzara sobre el Gryffindor.

-Pero, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Olvídalo, ven, vamos a Zonko.

-Luna estará muerta cuando le cuente esto a papá…-murmuró.

-No seas chismoso.-le reprendió el castaño, sonriendo, y ambos caminaron hacia Zonko.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny caminaban por las calles, mirando vidrieras. Hacía un buen rato que Ginny lo había tomado disimuladamente de la mano, y él no parecía dispuesto a quejarse.

-Oye, Ginny…-murmuró y ella se volteó a verlo. Harry le apretó la mano y ella se sonrojó.


	9. Chapter 9

**ilovedanyrupert:** aii, si..Nick y Ed parecen Ron y Hermione xD jaja, me encanta la pareja que hacen y Ed tambien, no entiende que le gusta :P jaja, mmm...te lo regalo cuando encuentre uno, sabes como estoy buscando alguien asi...deben venderlos por algun lado..pero seguro no son baratos xD :p

**Mia Letters: **gracias! me encanta que te encante xD esta bien, no hay problema ) mi internet tambien, antes de tanto en tanto se cortaba o pasaba algo asi :S jeje, gracias por el review!!

**Capítulo 9:**

-Dime.-dijo la pelirroja, con la mirada baja.

-Tú…-tartamudeó él, ¿Por dónde podía empezar? ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, que su corazón era suyo, que nunca había sentido algo tan intenso…?-Tú sabes lo que significas para mí… ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí, debo significar bastante, ¿No? Soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo…

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil" pensó él.

-No, no me refiero a eso…es decir, antes lo sentía, perdona. Pero ahora…ahora…

-¿Cambió algo?

-Sí…y mucho.-admitió, sintiendo como enrojecía. Bajó la mirada, odiaba ruborizarse.

-¿Qué tanto?-preguntó ella, tratando de captar su mirada esmeralda.

-Demasiado.-admitió en voz baja, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, Ginny lo imitó.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-musitó Ginny. Y era cierto. ¡El chico del que siempre había estado loca ahora se le estaba declarando! Oh, por Merlín… ¿Qué puedes decir en ese tipo de situaciones?

-No digas nada.-murmuró él, y, sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en los labios. Fue el más maravilloso beso que ambos habían tenido alguna vez, porque lo compartían con la persona que más amaban…

Se separaron, sonrientes, y al ver que el sol estaba descendiendo y comenzaba a hacer frío, decidieron regresar al castillo.

-¿Tus padres visitarán a Bill o Charlie en las vacaciones de Navidad?-le preguntó Harry a Ginny, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-No, Bill se quedará en Egipto. Pero Charlie vendrá, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque así podré pasar Navidad en tu casa, junto a mi pelirroja favorita.

-¿Mi madre?

-No, tonta.-respondió, mientras se reía, y le daba otro beso.

-Sólo quería asegurarme.-alegó ella, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que, como siempre, Luna también participaba, tomada de la mano con Neville.

-El plan resultó, ¿Eh? Deberíamos cobrarle a Neville nuestros servicios.-le dijo Harry a Ron, sonriente. Ya que se encontraba de muy buen humor. Su amigo, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no le respondió a Harry, sólo le echó una mirada fulminante. Hermione, al ver eso, rodó los ojos, y continuó comiendo.

-Oye, Ron… ¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Harry.

-No.-respondió, cortante.

-Vamos, tienes mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Nací con ella.

-Ron, deja de hacerte el tonto y dinos qué te ocurre.-intervino Ginny, a la que también le preocupaba su hermano.

-Nada.

-Ron, estás siendo completamente ridículo.-opinó Hermione. Harry y Ginny cada vez entendían menos.

-¿Qué está pasan…?

-Hola, Ed.-dijo Luna, interrumpiendo la pregunta del moreno, y para romper un poco la tensión, al ver que su hermano pasaba por la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola.-respondió el rubio, con tono gélido, y siguió caminando.

Luna, quien siempre se llevaba muy bien con su hermano mayor, se sorprendió un poco, se levantó y lo siguió.

Neville, al ver que su nueva novia estaba preocupada, también caminó detrás de ella.

Ginny también se levantó, y arrastró a Harry con ella.

Y Ron y Hermione, al ver que quedaban solos, se unieron a la marcha.

-¿Ed, te pasa algo?-preguntó Luna, con su voz soñadora y tranquila.

-¿A mí? No.-dijo él, pero, nuevamente, su tono no engañaba a nadie. Tenía que tomar urgentemente clases para aprender a mentir.

-Ah. Es sólo que…estabas raro y creí que podías estar enfadado.

-Te equivocaste.-respondió el rubio, cansinamente. Entonces llegó Neville, y Ed le dirigió una mirada dura.-Oye, Luna… ¿No crees que eres algo pequeña para tener novio?

Neville se puso nerviosa, pero Luna respondió, con total normalidad:

-La verdad no, tenías mi edad cuando empezaste a salir con Amanda, ¿recuerdas?

-Eran casos diferentes.-se defendió Ed.

Luna no comprendió.

-¿Diferentes en qué?

-Tiene razón, Ed.-opinó Ginny, que acababa de llegar junto a los otros tres.-Mira, Luna y yo tenemos la misma edad y estoy saliendo con Ha…

Ron gruñó.

-¡Así que por eso estás tan raro!-exclamó Ginny, volteándose hacia a su hermano.

-Ron y yo paseábamos por Hogsmade esta tarde y…Ron se enloqueció al verlos.-admitió Hermione, con algo de timidez.

-¿Y cómo no? ¡Mi mejor amigo saliendo con mi hermana!

-¡¿Y qué tiene de malo?!-gritó Ginny, furiosa.- ¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! ¡Y tú, Edward!-agregó, volviendo a voltearse, hacia el rubio.- ¡Eres tan idiota como él! ¡¿No ves que tu hermana está feliz con Neville?! ¿Para qué quieres arruinar eso?

-Ginny, tranquilízate...-dijo Harry, ya que ahí se estaba armando toda una escena.

-¡No voy a calmarme!-gritó, enfurecida.- ¡Porque tengo razón! ¿Pretendes que entre a un convento mientras tú sales con Hermione? No seas hipócrita.

Tomó a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó hacia la sala común, echa una furia. Harry no había tocado una palabra con su mejor amigo durante la discusión… ¿Y si ya no quería volver a verlo? ¿Y si su amistad se había roto?

Luna también tomó a Neville tímidamente de la mano y se fueron hacia la biblioteca, pero más calmadamente. No podía enfadarse con Ed, pero tampoco aprobaba su conducta.

Ed se dirigió a la sala común de Hufflepuff. "No seas hipócrita" las palabras de Ginny aún resonaban en su cabeza, aunque no se las había dicho a él, era el mismo caso. Luna salía con ese chico…pero él también se había besado con Nicole…

-Pero yo no saldré con ella.-pensó.-Sólo fue un beso y ya.-no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ésa tristeza? Podían quedar como amigos…como antes…el problema es que nunca habían sido amigos…pero tampoco se odiaban en serio. Él siempre se tomaba sus peleas hacia ella como un juego…pero ahora…le extrañaba pensar que ahora las cosas cambiarían entre los dos…

Entró en la sala común, sumido en sus pensamientos y…la vio, estaba haciendo tarea, se acercó con paso vacilante hacia ella, pero, cuando ya estaba a unos ocho pasos de distancia, tomó el pergamino y la tinta como un rayo y corrió hasta su habitación.

Emily se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Ed, como disculpa. Antes de sentarse junto a Paul.

El rubio se dejo caer sobre un sofá y pensó en todo lo ocurrido ¿Debía hablar con ese chico? ¿Con ese chico castaño con el que salía Luna? ¿Debía hablar también con Nicole? ¿Intentar arreglar un poco las cosas? ¿Debía hablar con Luna? ¿Discutir sobre los noviazgos y esas cosas incómodas entre dos hermanos?

Pensado que debía hacer muchas cosas, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidar un poco ese confuso y extraño día.


	10. Chapter 10

**ilovedanyrupert: **hipocritabesuqueador? guau, un insulto mas para la lista de Nicole xD para compensar el capitulo anterior (tanto porque fue cortito como que nuestra Huff preferida no aparecio) este es puro Nick/Ed 100 xD ojala te guste )

**Capítulo 10: **

Nicole caminaba por los pasillos, sola y sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era un lugar donde pueda estar a más de cien pasos de distancia de Ed.  
Lastima que los deseos no se realizan tan fácilmente.  
-¡Nicole!-exclamó el rubio, saliendo de un aula vacía, asustándola, sorprendiéndola, pero al mismo tiempo encantándole, en el fondo siempre le encantaba verlo, hablarle, aunque ahora tuviera terror de hacerlo.  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, secamente.  
-Yo...quería hablarte sobre lo que sucedió en Hogsmade.-balbuceó Ed, sin mirarla a los ojos.  
-No hay nada de que hablar, ¿entendiste? Me dejé llevar por el momento, la idiota fui yo, así que no inventes excusas ni finjas que quieres empezar a salir conmigo o algo así, Lovegood. Fue un beso, y ya. Adiós.  
-No.-susurró, tomándola por el brazo, ya que ella pensaba irse. Ella se volteó y descubrió su cara a un palmo de distancia de la suya.-Déjame hablar a mí esta vez.-pidió, en un murmullo abrumador, nunca había escuchado su voz así. Le encantó.-No pensaba poner una excusa, y te aseguro que no quiero "fingir" querer salir contigo. Realmente quiero hacerlo.  
Nicole se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Él, Ed, Edward Lovegood... ¿Se le estaba declarando? Oh, por Merlín, era increíble, imposible  
-Tomaste demasiada cerveza de manteca.-barbotó, tratando de escapar, pero el no iba a rendirse tan fácil.  
-No...no es por eso. ¿Que acaso no puedo querer estar con alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como tú? ¿Realmente crees que te he odiado todos estos años? Nicole, creí que eras mas observadora...yo te amo.-confesó, y ella sintió como sus palabras se le hundían en la boca del estomago. Definitivamente, estaba alucinando, no podía ser. . .pero era todo tan real. Todo tan hermoso, miró sus ojos grises, un brillo de ternura y sentimiento los inundaba, mientras una sonrisa ocupaba su cara. Nunca había visto a Ed así. Tal vez es su manera de comportarse cuando se enamora.  
Ed tomó a Nicole delicadamente de la barbilla con un dedo y se acercó a ella, su mente estaba nublada, tantas veces había imaginado que él le decía esas palabras, que la besaba con delicadeza y ternura pero. . . ¿Hecho realidad?  
Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia, cerró los ojos, esperando el momento, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. . .  
-¡NICOLE!  
La voz de Emily le llego a los oídos de un momento a otro, despertándola y obligándole a abrir los ojos.  
-Emily. . .-se quejó, con voz ronca, pero ya era tarde. Su amiga estaba sentada a los pies de la cama y cantaba una canción a todo pulmón.  
Estaba tan somnolienta que no pudo reconocer bien las palabras de su amiga (pero eso no cambió el hecho de que la aturdieron bastante) hasta que la canción termino.  
-¡. . .feliz cumpleaños a ti!-cantó la pelirroja, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, antes de abrazar a su casi inconciente amiga.-Hey, despierta. Creí que esta serenata bastaba para que abrieras los ojos.  
-Creíste bien.-respondió, mientras se frotaba los ojos azules.  
-17 años, mi amiga. Felicidades, ya eres mayor de edad.  
-Sí, puedo pedir whisky de fuego en Hogsmade.  
-Desaparecerte legalmente.  
-Usar magia fuera de la escuela.  
-Aunque también ir a Azkaban.  
Ella se rió, mientras se levantaba.  
-Es verdad, pero no voy a interferir ninguna ley. No apetece matar a nadie por ahora.  
-También a los 17 puedes casarte. . .-agrego Emily, mientras su amiga se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa.  
-¿Estás loca? No pienso casarme aún.  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, divertida. Le gustaba hablar de tonterías con Nicole.  
-Porque mi madre moriría de un ataque cardiaco y mi padre le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra a mi novio del futuro.  
-Y además, esta el ligero inconveniente de que Ed aún tiene 16. . .  
-Para ya con eso.-la cortó, mientras tomaba el cepillo de dientes.- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que explicarte que lo mío con Lovegood fue un beso, sólo eso? No hace falta que se vuelva nada mas.  
-Nick, escúchate. . .pones una voz de funeral cada vez que dices que lo tuyo con Ed es imposible.  
-No pongo nada.-respondió, terca y obstinada para sus recién cumplidos 17.  
-Está bien, está bien. Lo que digas. ¿Ya terminaste? Así bajamos a desayunar.  
-Si, vámonos.  
Ella ya estaba con su uniforme de Hufflepuff lista para subir al Gran Comedor. Se encontró en Emily y ambas salieron de la sala común.  
Entraron en el Comedor y ocuparon sus asientos de siempre en la mesa de su casa.  
Nicole iba distraída, así que no se dio cuenta ni de donde se sentaron.  
Pero, al observar más detenidamente lo comprendió. . .ese no era su lugar de siempre. Ellas siempre ocupaban la ultima parte de la larga mesa, ahora, estaban justo al medio. Y frente a ella estaban nada mas ni nada menos que Paul Roberts y. . .  
-Hola, Ed.-lo saludó Emily, con media sonrisa.  
Nicole se quedó paralizada, no se sentó, estaba parada junto a Emily, quien ya se había sentado, mientras Paul y Ed la miraban, curiosos.  
-¿No vas a sentarte?-preguntó Paul.  
Emily se dio cuenta de error y miró a su amiga, en forma de disculpa.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza. No era su culpa, después de todo estaba saliendo con Paul, era obvio que se sentara cerca de él. El único inconveniente es que ella quedaba frente a Ed.  
Se sentó de mala gana y, con la mirada fija en su plato, comenzó a comer.  
-Oye, Nicole. . .-escuchó que susurró una voz.  
-No, no puede ser. . .-pensó, mientras tragaba con algo de dificultad.  
-¿Qué?-dijo con el tono más cortante y brusco que pudo. Y le salió bastante bien.  
-¿Podríamos hablar de algo?-preguntó, dubitativamente. Tanteando el terreno.  
-No.-respondió, mientras se llevaba a la boca la cuchara llena de cereales con leche.  
-¿Por qué no?-se quejó.  
-Porque estoy comiendo.-le replicó, al instante.  
-No es mi culpa que hayas venido tarde. Anda, es importante.  
-Si es sobre lo que pasó en. . .-comenzó ella, dispuesto a cortar de raíz el asunto. Pero el la interrumpid.  
-Sí, es sobre eso. Y no puedo esperar mucho más. ¿Podrías concederme un poco de tu valioso tiempo para dirigirme dos palabras mirándome a la cara?  
Ella levantó la vista, hosca. No iba a permitir que el le dijera nada, tendría muchísima vergüenza pero no iba a quedarse callada.  
-Mi valioso tiempo me dice que ahora tendría que estar desayunando. Hablamos después.  
Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. ¿Y si ahora se enfadaba? ¿Y si se iba? Algo era seguro, no iba a reaccionar como en el sueño.  
-Eres imposible.-murmuró, pero su voz le pareció divertida. Y, es más, cuando verificó, estaba sonriendo.-Te espero afuera.-agregó.-No te salvarás de esta.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán fingiendo que no se gustan?-preguntó Paul, en cuanto Ed desapareció de la vista.-Es más que obvio. Tendrían que empezar a salir o algo así.  
-Que tú y Emily estén compartiendo saliva públicamente a todos los lugares que van no quiere decir que todos tengamos que hacer lo mismo.-le respondió, sonriendo.  
Termino el desayuno con toda la lentitud con la que fue capaz, sin convertir sus movimientos en cámara lenta.  
Se levantó pesadamente y tomó aire.  
-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto el castaño, sonriendo malévolamente.  
-Ya quisieras.-respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Vio a la hermana de Ed sentada en la mesa de Gyffindor, un chico pelirrojo se sentaba cerca de ella y miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al famoso Potter. Quien no se dignaba a mirarlo.  
Apartó su mirada de la mesa y abrió la puerta. Tal como prometió, el rubio se encontraba allí, con la espalda pegada a la pared, esperándola.  
-Escucha. . .-comenzó Ed.  
-No, déjame hablar a mi, lo que sucedió. . .  
-No, quiero hablar yo. . .  
-Ya hablaste bastante en el Comedor.  
-Quiero explicarte. . .  
-No hace falta que expliques nada, es lo que trato de decirte.  
-No interrumpas.  
-Cállate.  
-¡Cállate tú!  
-¡¿Por qué yo?!  
-¡Silencio!-se escuchó una voz atronadora. Snape pasaba por los pasillos, los miró a ambos enarcando las cejas.-No son horas de estar gritando, aunque veo que no se han dado cuenta.-agrego, frunciendo el ceño.-Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff.-agregó, de manera automática, como si restar puntos ya se le hubiera hecho costumbre. Y entró al Comedor.  
-Genial.-murmuró Ed, enfadado, cuando Snape se perdió de la vista.-Déjame hablar. Realmente lamento haberte gritado así.  
-Tenías razón.-reconoció la morena, entre dientes.  
-Pues sí. . .pero no debí hacerlo. Y sobre. . .pues, el beso. . .-agregó, sonrojándose.  
-Ahora ya hablo. Yo. . .lo que quise hacer en realidad fue. . .  
-Entiendo. . .quisiste. . .pues. . .  
-No, no entiendes. . .pero. . .  
-¡Yo no quise besarte!-gritaron los dos a la vez, rojos como tomates. Ambos, obviamente, estaban mintiendo.  
-Guau, qué alivio.-dijo Nicole, sonriendo a su pesar.-Entonces, ya que todo esta solucionado. Nos vemos, Lovegood.  
-Adiós, Nicole.-respondió el, haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Ella se volteó.  
-¿Por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre?  
Ed se encogió de hombros.  
-Tienes lindo nombre.  
-Bien. . . ¿Qué te puso Roberts en tu jugo de calabaza?  
El rubio se rió. Nicole sentía curiosidad. . . ¿El sabría. . .estaría enterado?  
-Oye, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-preguntó, intentando disimular.  
-Eh. . .sí, es martes, el día después de lunes y antes de miércoles.-respondió, y ella rodó los ojos ante su sarcasmo.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Por nada, olvídalo. Adiós. . .eh. . .Edward.  
-Llámame Ed.-agregó, de inmediato.  
-Ni lo sueñes.-lo cortó ella y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Nicole ya había recibido regalos de toda su familia, y de Emily. Los suficientes que esperaba tener por ese día.  
Se dirigió a acostarse junto a su amiga, y cuando entraron al cuarto, Emily notó algo.  
-¿Qué hay sobre tu cama?-le pregunto, viendo un modesto paquete amarillo envuelto.  
-Otro regalo, supongo. Deben ser de mis padres o algo así. ¿Quién mas puede ser?  
-Se me ocurre un buen nombre.-especuló la pelirroja, pero ella no le hizo caso. Abrió el paquete, dentro haba una pequeña cadena, que tenia su inicial "N" sólo eso, pero no pudo dejar de notar que era preciosa.  
-Me encanta.-susurró, sonriente.-Guau, esto debe ser de mi prima, Violeta, ella sabe que me gustan este tipo de cosas.  
-Lo dudo.-agregó Emily, sacando un pequeño trozo de pergamino de dentro del paquete.-Mira esto.-agregó, y se lo tendió a su amiga.  
Ella lo tomo, recelosa, y leyó:

_¿Realmente creías que lo había olvidado?  
Feliz cumpleaños, Nicole.  
Como regalo quería pedirte que pasaras las Navidades en mi casa  
¿Qué opinas?  
Respóndeme lo mas rápido que puedas, por favor.  
Cariños.  
Ed_

-Aw.-dijo Emily, enternecida.- ¿Irás, verdad?  
-Por supuesto que no.-respondió, con miedo.-Apenas comenzamos a llevarnos relativamente bien, no voy a arruinarlo todo yendo a su casa. Además, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? No conozco a nadie. . .y. . .su padre es algo excéntrico.-agregó, por no decir "loco"  
-Bien. . .pero conoces a su hermana.  
-No tanto para darnos consejos de belleza y reír sobre chicos juntas.-replicó, con ironía.  
-¿Y sólo eso harás? ¿Le dirás que no así de fácil?  
-Exactamente.-respondió, tomando pergamino y pluma.

-¿La invitaste a tu casa? Pídele matrimonio y ya.-se burló Paul. Él y Ed estaban en su habitación de la sala común de Hufflepuff.  
-Muy gracioso, viejo. Pero no te preocupes, dirá que sí de un modo u otro.  
-¿Así que ya admitiste que te gusta?  
-Ella. . .me atrae.-dijo, mientras fingía que le importaba la colcha de su cama.-No llega al punto de gustarme.  
-Sí, claro.  
Entonces, en el alfeizar de la ventana pudieron ver como una lechuza marrón claro batía las alas.  
-Es su lechuza.-murmuró el rubio, sonriente. Y fue a retirar su carta.  
El papel era bastante breve:

_Querido Edward:  
¡NO!  
Pero gracias  
Nicole._

Paul se echó a reír.  
-Creo que tu plan murió.  
-Nunca asegures nada cuando se trata de Nicole. . .-agregó Ed, dando vuelta una y otra vez el pergamino.-Además, tengo un truco mas bajo la manga.  
-¿Qué tipo de truco?-preguntó, interesado.  
-Ya lo verás, Paul. Ya lo verás. . .-dijo, misteriosamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**ilovedanyrupert: **jeje, gracias :) es muy dificil no enamorarse cuando es cosa mia, tiendo a ser demasiado cursi xD

**Mia Letters: **jajaja xD mucha impaciencia por lo que veo :P jeje, aca lo sigo ;)

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **yo tambien!! (L) son un amor :)

Aparte: aii, aunque trato de no hacerlo no puedo evitar darle mas protagonismo a Nick/Ed que a todos los demas xD jajaja, en este cap meti un poco a Ron y Harry...pero prometo que en las vacaciones la cosa va a estar mas o menos equilibrada :)

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y frío, como es normal en la época cercana a la Navidad.

Nicole y Emily desayunaban tranquilamente, esta vez estaban sentadas en su lugar de siempre, en la punta de la mesa, y por eso Nicole se encontraba más feliz.

-Mal día para Herbología, ¿Eh?-preguntó la pelirroja, mientras observaba el techo.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía.

-Da igual. De todos modos faltaré a clases.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque faltan dos días para las vacaciones y mañana es sábado así que… ¿Por qué no comenzar desde ahora?

-Claro, quieres que comiencen para poder pasarlas en la casa de Ed…

-¡Ni lo pienses!-la cortó, nerviosa.-Ya le dije claramente que no iría. Además… ¿Qué tal si me quedo a solas con él y comienzo a decir las palabras al revés? ¡Como siempre ocurre muy estoy cuando nerviosa!-hizo una pausa, analizando lo que acababa de decir, y se alarmó.- ¿Lo ves? Acabo de hacerlo.

Emily soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Nick. Sólo estaba bromeando. Claro que no irás a la casa de Ed, como eres tan cabeza dura. En fin, decías que me abandonarás en Herbología.

-Mira el lado positivo. Si yo no voy, tú podrás sentarte con Paul.

-Tal vez se siente con Ed.

-Si está presente en la clase como en el desayuno lo dudo-agregó, señalando donde el castaño estaba sentado. Charlaba animadamente con sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, pero Ed no estaba en la mesa.

-¿Estará enfermo?-preguntó Nicole.

-¿Te preocupa?-le respondió con picardía, y ella se sonrojó.-No lo creo, tal vez sólo no tiene ganas de bajar, como tú.

En ese momento, escucharon el ulular de las lechuzas sobre ellas, el correo había llegado.

A los pocos segundos, una lechuza gris soltó una carta sobre sus cabezas y Emily la salvó a tiempo para que no cayera en el tazón de cereales.

-Es para ti.-dijo, dándosela a Nicole.-De tu padre.

-Genial.-contestó, sonriente, tomando el sobre. Tal vez anunciaba que sus primos vendrían en las vacaciones o le contaba sobre los pésimos intentos de su madre por preparar una cena de Navidad decente. Rasgó el sobre con rapidez y extrajo una hoja de pergamino.

_Querida Nicole:_

_Espero que estés disfrutando de la escuela junto a Emily. (su _

_Padre sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja era su única amistad)_

_En casa todo marcha bien._

_Tu madre se ha empecinado en preparar la comida de forma no mágica._

_Por lo que la cocina ha adquirido un permanente olor a humo._

_Los dos te extrañamos, pero nos alegra saber que la estas pasando bien._

_Nicole quiso saber cuál era el meollo del asunto en esa carta…y no tardó en descubrirlo._

_En cuanto al…otro asunto. No te preocupes por nada._

_Tu amigo Edward me lo ha explicado todo mediante una carta._

_¡Claro que puedes ir a la casa de los Lovegood, cielo!_

_Ni tu madre ni yo lo hubiéramos impedido de ningún modo._

_Edward explicó en su carta que sentías vergüenza, y por eso no fuiste capaz de pedirme permiso tú misma._

_No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, mi amor. Me alegra que hayas hecho un amigo nuevo._

_Pórtate correctamente y sé educada como sólo tú sabes serlo._

_Con cariño._

_Papá y mamá._

Nicole estaba en shock… ¿Cómo que Edward le había enviado una carta a su padre? ¿Cómo que le había pedido que fuera a su casa?

-Lo mataré.-susurró, mientras le entregaba la carta a Emily.-Esta vez sí lo mataré.

Se acercó, con pasos fuertes y sonoros producto del enojo, hasta donde Paul estaba sentado.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la sala común.-respondió, de inmediato, antes de seguir charlando con sus amigos.

Ron, por su parte, se encontraba en la biblioteca, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, pero con Harry y Ginny pegados el uno al otro de manera que dan nauseas, lo más coherente es ir allí.

Simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Su hermana y su mejor amigo?

Esa combinación sólo lograba ponerle los nervios de punta.

-¿Ron?-preguntó una voz, cerca de él, y el pelirrojo le respondió con un gruñido. Genial, la última persona que quería ver.-Vamos, Ron. Quiero hablar contigo.-insistió Harry.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de Ginny y yo…

-Lo siento, no es mi tema favorito de conversación.-lo cortó él.

-El mío tampoco, pero es necesario. Anda, Ron, no seas tonto. Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte por una tontería semejante.

-Ah, ¿Ahora mi hermana es una tontería?

-¿Eh? Claro que no, yo…

-Está bien, Harry. Ahórrate el sermón. De todos modos no te creeré.

-Ron, por Merlín. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Ginny y yo salgamos?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Que tal si se separan? Si se odian el uno al otro por una pelea de pareja. Tendré a mi amigo de un lado y a mi hermana del otro. No todo será siempre color de rosa, ¿sabes?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-Eso no te preocupa.-sentenció el moreno.-Lo que te preocupa es que Ginny salga con alguien. Aunque se bese con el tipo más honesto, fiel y bondadoso del mundo mágico, para ti siempre será un vagabundo que busca aprovecharse de ella.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-Convengamos que tú no eres el tipo más honesto, fiel y bondadoso del mundo mágico.

-No, pero da igual. Ese no es el punto. El punto es que tu hermana ya no tiene diez años, Ron. Ya no es la niñita pequeña que sueña con su príncipe azul inalcanzable, entiéndelo.

-Harry, estás diciendo puras tonterías. No me molesta que mi hermana tenga un novio. Lo que me molesta es que seas tú…

La última frase de Ron se escuchó como un eco, una y otra vez en la cabeza de Harry, le dolió.

-No me mientas.-susurró, de igual modo.-El año pasado no le hablaste a Neville durante dos semanas después de que invitó a Ginny al baile. Y hace poco miraste feo a ese chico de Ravenclaw porque estaba hablando con ella. ¡No puedes controlar la vida de tu hermana!

-¡No intento controlar nada!

-¡¿A quién quieres engañar?!-gritó, ya muy enfadado.- ¿Te molesta que salgamos? ¿Que nos besemos? Lo lamento, Weasley. Porque Ginny me invitó a tu casa para Navidad y tendrás que soportarme por más tiempo.

-Sabes que te haría la vida imposible, Potter…

-Inténtalo.-lo retó él, y sin más salió de la biblioteca.

Mientas tanto, Nicole entró en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Estaba vacía, excepto por una persona, alguien que estaba cómodamente recostado sobre uno de los sillones amarillos (ya había adoptado esa costumbre)

-Esto…-dijo ella, agitando la carta en su mano.-es jugar sucio.

Ed sonrió.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo juego limpio?

-Muy gracioso. Lástima que no conseguirás nada.

El rubio se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No irás?-preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

-Me torcí unos huesos jugando Quidditch.

-¿Desde cuándo juegas Quidditch?

-Me tropecé en el lago y me atrapó el calamar gigante.

-En esta época del año está hibernado.

-Me enfermé con la comida.-continuó, con un hilo de voz, se le acababan las excusas.

-Los elfos domésticos son tan cuidadosos. ¿Qué ingrediente podría estar mal como para enfermarte?

-¡Pues envíale otra carta diciendo que estoy muerta y ya!-exclamó, exasperada.

Ed se rió, y aunque Nicole estaba nerviosa y enfadada, no pudo evitar adorar el sonido de su risa.

-Sería un inconveniente…si mueres aquí, Dumbledore deberá pagar el entierro.

-Eres tan…inmaduro.-murmuró, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero.-respondió y le dio un inesperado beso en la frente.

-¡Diaj!-exclamó, dando un salto hacia atrás.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿De verdad me besó?-pensó, roja como un tomate.-No vuelvas a acercarte.-agregó, en voz alta.

-Sí, señor.-respondió, haciendo ademán de militar.-Ya tendremos todas las vacaciones para hablar.-agregó, yendo hacia la puerta de la sala. Por lo que ella quedó de espaldas a él.

Nicole intentó poner sus ideas en orden y decir algo coherente.

-Ya te dije voy no que a ir a tu casa.-recitó, y al instante se sintió como una completa idiota.

-Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora. Te lo reprocharé cuando conozcas a mi padre.-dijo el rubio. Y ella pudo escuchar su risita de suficiencia antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Soltó un grito ahogado y se fue dando grandes zancadas a su habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**ilovedanyrupert:** ahora trate de hacer el cap mas largo, intercalando un poco los dos temas, para no ser todo puro Nick y Ed... jeje, yo tmb amo la pare ;P

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **jajaja, algo de razon tenes xD pero esta asustada y tiene verguenza, no se anima ni a mirarlo :P (ya se, es bien tonta, pero asi son todos los adolescentes xD) jeje

**lunatik-love: **obvio que la va a seguir molestando! :P ahh, me olvidaba **_Mil millones de gracias por la idea para la broma de Harry a Ron que buena idea tuviste :P_**

**Capítulo 12:**

Los últimos dos días pasaron volando, ya que todos profesores (excepto Snape) decidieron no dejarles tareas para que pasaran las vacaciones con más entusiasmo.

Los alumnos ya estaban preparando las maletas, ya que dentro de unas horas llegaría el tren.

-Ron.-dijo Hermione, mientras su novio acomodaba sus cosas en su baúl.-Ron.-insistió, al ver que no respondía. El pelirrojo miraba como Harry y Ginny conversaban abrazados en la sala común.-Ronald, si sigues insistiendo en guardar tu escoba en el baúl estaremos mucho tiempo aquí parados.-agregó, Ron movía la escoba de un lado a otro sin mirarla en realidad, distraído de lo que hacía.

-Oh.-dijo el pelirrojo, al notar su error.-Es cierto.-agregó, algo sonrojado, soltó la escoba y cerró el baúl.

-En serio, te preocupas por tonterías.-dijo Hermione, exasperada.

-Oye, no estaba prestando atención.-se excusó.

-No, no hablo de la escoba. Hablo de Harry y Ginny. No puedes seguir mirándolos con el ceño fruncido como un niño de dos años. Se maduro, Ron.

-Ah, ¿Ahora yo soy inmaduro?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ginny es inmadura, me provoca besándose con Harry frente a mí para que le diga algo.

-¿No estarás algo paranoico?

-¡No!

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, el tren llega en una hora, voy a la biblioteca.

Ron gruñó, aunque se preocupó al mismo tiempo.

Hermione no aprobaba su comportamiento… ¿Llegaría a pederla? Si así fuera…sería porque ella no entendía su forma de pensar, ni la gravedad de la situación, o al menos eso pensó él. Por lo que se preocupó un poco menos.

Igualmente…el hecho de perder a Hermione aún lo asustaba un poco. ¡Después de todo lo que le costó lograr salir con ella!

Los sesenta minutos pasaron más rápidamente aún que los dos días, y los jóvenes comenzaron a salir para abordar los carruajes.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna tomaron uno. Mientras que Ron y Hermione ocuparon otro junto a Seamus y Dean. La castaña estaba algo incómoda, pero no quería quejarse (o al menos hasta llegar a la Madriguera y decirle algunas cosas a Ron).

Ya en el tren, el paisaje los distrajo brevemente mientras las horas pasaban, y el cielo iba cambiando de tonalidad.

Por fin cayó la tarde, y el expreso de Hogwarts aminoró su marcha, hasta detenerse frente a la estación 9 3/4.

Luna se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo afectivo, y se fue junto a los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

Mientras, el rubio esperó junto al tren a que su compañera bajara.

La morena descendió arrastrando su baúl y fulminándolo con la mirada. Él se rió.

-Vamos, creo que vi a mi padre por aquí.-quiso tomarla de la mano, pero se imaginó que lo mataría por apenas pensarlo, así que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Encontraron a Xenophilius en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola, Edward.-lo saludó, abrazando a su hijo.-Y tú debes ser Nicole, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a ella.

-Así es. Buenas tardes, señor Lovegood.-respondió, tal vez demasiado cortés.

-Qué educada es esta niña.-dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.- ¿Sabes? Edward me ha contado mucho sobre ti, en sus cartas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Nicole, mirando a Ed. Éste estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Sí, me ha dicho que...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que recibió un gran pisotón de su hijo.

-No tiene importancia.-dijo Ed, sonriendo.- ¿Vamos a casa?

-Oh, claro, vamos.-contestó el mayor.-Síganme, chicos.

Nicole le dirigió varias miradas a Ed, pero él siempre miraba al suelo, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Mmm…si está así todo el día quizá no sea tan malo.-pensó, con una sonrisa. Pero en realidad ésa no era la razón por la que estaba sonriendo…

Por otro lado, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Luna llegaron a la Madriguera.

Luna y Hermione se acomodarían con Ginny en su cuarto, que era uno de los más grandes.

Y, como siempre, Harry dormiría con Ron. A ninguno de los dos les agradaba mucho la idea, pero no podían hacer nada.

Las chicas se quedaron abajo ayudando a la señora Weasley con la cocina, mientras los chicos subieron, a regañadientes, al cuarto de Ron.

-Los chicos están algo raros, ¿No creen?-les preguntó Molly a las chicas.-No sé, como siempre están tan unidos, y ahora casi no se miran.

-Eh…bueno…-trató de inventar Hermione.

-Ya sabes como se pone Ron cuando está cansado. Sólo tiene mal humor, ya se le pasará.-interrumpió Ginny.

Su madre pareció convencida con esa respuesta, y continuó preparando la cena, junto a las tres chicas.

Al mismo tiempo, Nicole, Ed y Xenophilius llegaron a la casa.

-Guau.-comentó ella, mirando el lugar.

-Lo sé, es algo rara.-dijo Ed, en voz baja.-Pero es mejor por dentro…

-No, es genial.-lo interrumpió.-Me gusta.-se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Pues gracias…supongo.

-Sientete como en tu casa.-le deseó el mayor.

-Gracias, señor Lovegood.-respondió Nicole, distraída, mientras miraba la casa.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Xeno.-la corrigió.

-Como quiera-contestó, sonriendo.

-Sí, sí. Ven, quiero mostrarte tu habitación.-dijo Ed, tomándola por un brazo. Ambos subieron hasta el cuarto de Luna. Había algunos cuadros y fotografías que le parecieron bonitos.-Es el cuarto de mi hermana. Pero seguro te sentará bien.

-Gracias.-le respondió, secamente. Mientras acomodaba su baúl sobre la cama.

-Ey, ¿Por qué te enfadaste? Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que fueras gentil.-le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Me enfadé…-respondió ella.-Porque me trajiste aquí de rehén.

-Oh, vamos. No es un secuestro, es una visita.

-Es un secuestro cuando traes a alguien a un lugar contra su voluntad.-le reprochó, acorde al diccionario. Lo cual le hizo sonreír.

-Nunca te oí quejarte.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y dónde tenías las orejas las cuarenta y cuatro veces que me quejé en la escuela?

-Escucha, estás aquí porque quieres. Como tú dijiste, pudiste perfectamente haberle enviado una carta a tus padres diciendo que estabas enferma, o que no tenías ganas de venir, o cualquier excusa.-sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Pero, como no opusiste resistencia, por lo cual estoy más que feliz, significa que quieres quedarte. ¿O no?

Nicole estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora leía la mente o qué?

-Desaparece.-se limitó a responder.

-Como ordenes.-respondió, haciendo una reverencia.-Disfruta tu estadía.-agregó, guiñando un ojo. Y salió por la puerta.

Nicole pensó en sofocar un grito con la almohada, pero le pareció algo dramático. Así que soportó las ganas de gritar y comenzó a sacar sus cosas del baúl.

Unas horas más tarde, en la Madriguera…

Ron se había quedado dormido en el jardín, junto a Hermione, quien se fue al ser atrapada por Ginny para jugar al Snap Explosivo.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que Harry estaba junto a él. Se sobresaltó, pero, al darse cuenta de que el moreno no le hizo nada, se relajó un poco más.

-¿Que fais-tu ici? (¿Qué haces aquí?)-preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Harry no le respondió, sólo sonrió.- ¿Que fais-tu ici?-repitió, mirándolo exasperado. Y, al ver la ancha sonrisa del moreno, y al analizar lo que acababa de decir, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- ¡Je veux parler en français! (¡Estoy hablando en francés!)

-Lo siento, Ron, no puedo entenderte.-respondió Harry, sonriente.

-¿Vous avez fait, non? (Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad?)

-Sí.-respondió él, ya que lo que acababa de preguntar el pelirrojo era lo único que sabía en francés.-Libro de hechizos, capítulo nueve. Creo que los encantamientos me salen mejor cuando los hago fuera de la escuela. En fin, eso fue por haberme vaciado mi baúl cuando no estaba mirando.-agregó, frunciendo el ceño.-Pero peor para ti, ahora tendrás que prestarme ropa.

- Franchement, ¿n'avez-vous pas rendu compte que sa poitrine était un peu léger? (Francamente, ¿No te diste cuenta de que el baúl estaba algo más ligero?)

-Lo que sea que hayas dicho, no importa.-respondió, levantándose.-Voy a ver a Ginny.-agregó, y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.-Si fuera tú, comenzaría a buscar un diccionario de francés lo más pronto posible.

-Vous êtes morts, Potter (Estás muerto, Potter.)-dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Díselo a quien te entienda.-respondió, con una sonrisa ancha, y entró en la casa.

-Ce n'est pas le cas! Je Veng, Potter, et vous verrez! (¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Me vengaré, Potter, ya verás!)-gritó, inútilmente, mientras golpeaba furiosamente un puño contra el suelo.

Simultáneamente, en la casa Lovegood…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ed, sentándose junto a ella. Ambos estaban en el comedor.

-Leo.-respondió con frialdad.

-Sí, ya veo.-comentó, mirando el título de la novela.- ¿Hamlet? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó, haciendo una mueca.-No lo conozco.

-Es una novela muggle.-respondió, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Nicole. Ésta soltó un bufido.

-Es muy largo.-se limitó a responder.

-Qué interesante trama.-se burló él.- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día.-dijo, sonriendo, ella lo miró, enarcando una ceja.-Pero…

-Gracias a Merlín.

-…estaba pensando que me acompañaras a jugar Quidditch.

-Quidditch.-se repitió, mentalmente.-Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. No, por Merlín. ¡Todo menos Quidditch!

Odiaba el Quidditch con todo su ser, además de tener pavor a las alturas, nunca fue buena en los deportes, ni muggles ni mágicos.

-Eh…no gracias.-respondió, rápidamente. Volviendo a su lectura.

-Ah, vamos.-se quejó, sin quitar la cabeza de su hombro.- ¿Prefieres leer una obra de teatro en que todos mueren a jugar Quidditch conmigo?

-Dijiste que no la conocías.-le reprochó Nicole.

-Quería que tú me la contaras.-se excusó.

-No jugaré Quidditch.-se negó, soltando el libro y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella esperó un par de segundos, no le gustaba contar sus secretos, la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Pero, después de todo, Ed le había contado muchas cosas de él, al menos le debía un secreto pequeño.

-Me asustan las alturas.-admitió, después de varios segundos de meditación mental.

Ed sonrió.

-Conmigo no tendrás nada que temer.-le aseguró, mientras se levantaba.

-Lo dudo.-respondió Nicole.- ¿O ya te olvidaste esa pequeña Bludger que me arrojaste?

-Bueno, aquí no tenemos Bludgers.

-¿Y con qué se supone que jugaremos?

-No seas detallista.-la regañó Ed.-Anda, ¿Jugamos?-preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

Ella miró sus ojos, y luego sus manos respectivamente un par de veces. Y luego, dubitativamente, estiró la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio.

Éste sonrió y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Si llega a pasar la mínima cosa…-advirtió Nicole.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Podría caerme de la escoba.-respondió, palideciendo.

-Te lo repito, conmigo no tendrás nada que temer.-dijo Ed, y, tomados de la mano, salieron al jardín.


	13. Chapter 13

**elieydark: **jajaja, obvio que no es real :P aunque...quien sabe? si encuentro a un chico como Ed me debes diez galleons, si? xD jeje, me alegra que te guste :) y, gracias a tu sugerencia, trate de ser mas detallista en este cap

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **eh...que? xD jaja

**ilovedanyrupert: **gracias por todas tus ideas, sugerencias, y apoyo con el fic, de verdad me alegra que te guste tanto :) ojala el cap te alegre el dia

**RAYMAR: **muchas gracias!! ultimamente te estas pasando por todos mis fics, sos mi idola xD jajaja, me alegra que te guste :)

**lunatik-love: **jajaja, si, es el modelo ideal :P igualmente, Jacob y Jasper son...Jacob y Jasper xD estan en la cuspide de la "idealidad" xD jajajaja gracias por ayudarme siempre con el fic y soportar lo pesada que soy cuando te pido opiniones

**Capítulo 13:**

-Veamos, repítemelo una vez más… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Nicole, aterrada.

-Porque tienes que superar tus miedos de vez en cuando.-le respondió Ed.-Además…sólo tengo una escoba.

Ambos iban montados en la misma escoba, dando un paseo por los bosques y un lago cercano a allí.

-Creí que jugaríamos Quidditch.-le reprochó ella, cuya cara se estaba tornando verde.

-Y creí que odiabas el Quidditch.-contraatacó Ed.-Así que supuse un paseo por los aires sería mucho más relajante y placentero.

-Sí, dejando a un lado el hecho de que estoy a punto de vomitar creo que todo marcha genial.

-No seas miedosa.-la reprendió el rubio.-Y…relájate un poco, me estás clavando las uñas en el estómago.

-Ups, lo siento.-dijo y lo sujetó con menos fuerza. Estaba abrazada a él por simple temor a caerse, o al menos eso quería creer…

-Vamos, sentir el viento en la cara. Como los árboles pasan a tu alrededor. El sol bañando en lago y las plantas…

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste poeta?

-Desde que me enamoré de ti.-respondió, sonriente.

-Para ya con eso.-le ordenó, más roja que un tomate. Y agradeciendo a Merlín que Ed no pudiera ver su expresión.

El rubio bajó un poco la escoba y la posicionó frente al lago. Luego, se dio vuelta con cuidado, quedando frente a ella.

-Anda, ¿No te gusto ni un poquito?-preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para coquetear conmigo?

-No necesito estar a veinte metros de altura para coquetear contigo.

Nicole tragó saliva.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

-Veinte metros de altura…-dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila, te dije que te mantendría a salvo.-respondió Ed. Y alzó una mano para tocar un mechón de su cabello, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si me tocas, me pondré nerviosa. Si me pongo nerviosa, me moveré demasiado. Si me muevo demasiado perderemos el equilibrio y caeremos al lago, o al menos yo porque tú estás tan acostumbrado al Quidditch que podrías sujetarte de la escoba.-explicó, atropelladamente. Y tan rápido que Ed no comprendió la última parte.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-preguntó, con media sonrisa.

-No.-contestó, en el acto.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Obviamente, Ed no le creyó.

-Bien…-comenzó.-, creo que has pasado bastante cara a cara con tus miedos por un día. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a la casa de Ron, ahí está Luna y de seguro nos recibirán bien.-agregó, volviendo a voltearse, la escoba volvió a elevarse rápidamente por los aires.

-¿Qué?-dijo, nerviosa.- ¡No! Apenas sé como se llama tu hermana. Al único que conozco ahí es a Potter. Y sólo porque es famoso y…

-Me conoces a mí.-la interrumpió Ed.-Además, es bueno tener amigos nuevos de vez en cuando. Anda, será divertido.

Aunque Nicole hubiera vuelto a quejarse, de nada hubiera servido, ya que la casa de los Weasley se veía más nítidamente cuanto más cerca estaban.

Ed se bajó de la escoba rápidamente y ayudó a Nicole a hacer lo mismo.

Caminaron hacia el jardín, donde todos los jóvenes se ocupaban con sus cosas.

Harry y Ginny sólo conversaban. Hermione y Luna jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Ron estaba de brazos cruzados, sin hablar.

-Ed-dijo Luna, sonriente. Y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-No sabíamos que venías.-agregó Ginny, después de saludarlo.

-Vinimos de improvisto.-respondió él.-Supongo que no les molesta…

-No, claro que no. Eres amigo nuestro.

-Bien…oigan, les presento a mi amiga, Nicole.-dijo él, y los chicos la saludaron.-Me gustaría que fuera algo más pero ella es obstinada…

-No hace falta aclarar tanto.-lo cortó ella.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron para que saludara y no parezca descortés. Él, a regañadientes musitó:

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je ne savais pas vous parle français. (Hola, no sabía que hablabas francés)-le respondió Nicole, sonriendo.

Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Hablas francés?-preguntó el moreno.

-Claro. En la escuela muggle nos enseñaban, y luego seguí asistiendo a clases particulares porque me gustaba.-dijo ella.

-Étonnant (Increíble)-murmuró Ron.

-Rayos.-dijo Harry.

Nicole se extrañó.

-¿No hablas español?

-Pas pour l'instant, merci de Potter (No por ahora, gracias a Potter).-dijo, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.- Je durera deux tours (Me durará dos días más)

-Ya veo…

-En fin, ¿Qué hacían chicos?-preguntó Ed.

-No mucho.-respondió Hermione.-Descansábamos un poco.

-Ey, Nick. ¿Por qué no vas un rato con las chicas? Yo taje mi escoba. ¿Quieren jugar?-les preguntó a Ron y Harry.

-Seguro.

-Clair (claro)

-Y también me uno.-dijo Ginny.

-Vaya que es tonto Ed, ¿O no?-preguntó la castaña.-Se queja con Luna por estar con Neville, y ya esta saliendo contigo, Nick.

-Oye, no está saliendo conmigo.-contradijo la Hufflepuff.

-¿Ah no?-se extrañó Luna.-Qué extraño. Por todo lo que le contaba a papá de ti…pensé que quizás…

-¿Qué cosas dijo sobre mí?-preguntó Nicole, ansiosa. Ya era la segunda vez que le mencionaban el tema.

-Ed me pidió que no te dijera nada. Que ya te lo diría el mismo.-respondió, con aire soñador.

-Rayos…-murmuró.

-Me gusta la pareja que hacen.-intervino Hermione.-No sé…se ven bien juntos.

-Sí, últimamente todo el mundo esta tratando de hacernos pareja. Más que nada Ed.-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye, Nick. ¿Papá ya te preparó la sopa de plimplyes de agua dulce?

-No.-respondió, mirando a la rubia.- ¿Cómo es?

-Oh, es genial. A mí siempre me la prepara y me encanta. ¿Y nadie esta colgando muerdagos, verdad?

-Eh…creo que no.-musitó, intentando recordar los detalles de la casa.-No, no hay ni uno. ¿Por qué te preocupa?-le preguntó, interesada.

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabías que los muerdagos están infestados de nargles?

-¿Pueden ser peligrosos?

Hermione estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo podía estar interesada y no extrañada de los desvaríos de Luna?

-Bueno, un poco si te acercas demasiado. Verás…

Mientras, a algunos pies de altura, el rubio observaba como Nick y Luna se llevaban tan bien, sonriendo. Realmente pensaba que Nicole le estaría reprochando que no existían las criaturas de las que hablaba (en realidad, hablaban, ya que él le creía a su hermana y a su padre)…

-¡Ey, Ed! ¿Estás aquí o no?-preguntó Harry.

-Eh…sí, claro.-respondió él.

Ron y Ed jugaban contra Harry y Ginny. Luego de una hora, Harry y Ginny ganaron. Y, Ed tuvo que admitirlo a pesar que seguía repitiendo que ellos hicieron trampa.

Se despidieron y tomaron el vuelo de regreso a la casa de Ed.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?-preguntó el rubio, cuando ya divisaban el techo negro de la casa.

-Bien.-respondió Nicole, con los ojos cerrados, para no asustarse.-Tu hermana es muy simpática. Me cae bien.

-Me alegro.-dijo, sonriente. Y ambos bajaron a la casa.

-¿Qué los hizo demorar tanto, chicos?-preguntó Xeno, pero no estaba alterado.

-Nos detuvimos en la casa de los Weasley para saludar a Luna.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo, ensanchando una sonrisa.-Bien, sólo quería avisarles que la cena estará pronto.

-Está bien, papá. Gracias.-le respondió Ed y Xenophilius se retiró.

-En fin… ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín en la noche? Es genial ver todas las estrellas y las luciérnagas.

-Sí, supongo que estaría bien.-le respondió, sonriendo. Y hasta ella misma se sorprendió por su respuesta.

Se acercó un poco a él, inconscientemente. Y tropezó con algo.

Esperó el choque contra el piso, pero no sucedió nada. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de Ed. Con sus caras a un palmo de distancia.

-Gracias a Merlín que mi padre es tan desorganizado y deja sus cosas por el suelo.-dijo, sonriendo. Ella miraba el suelo, pero igualmente pudo darse cuenta como Ed se acercaba…

Y lo que más le sorprendió, fue que ella misma también se acercaba a él. Quería volver a besarlo, volver a sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos…

Y tocaron el timbre.

-Maldita sea.-dijo Ed.- ¿Te suelto o atendemos ambos?-le preguntó.

-¿Necesitas permiso para soltarme?

-Más vale prevenir…

-Ve a abrir.-dijo, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró por completo del rostro cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Amanda, Amanda Seever, no…

La expresión de ambas estaba entre el odio y el desconcierto, ninguna esperaba encontrar a la otra.

Finalmente, Nicole rompió el concurso de miradas, fulminando a Amanda con la mirada y corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Ey! ¡Nicole!-dijo Ed, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó Amanda, hosca.

-Yo la invite.-respondió Ed.

-¿Y cómo puedes decirlo así, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?

-Es que es algo normal. Invitar a una amiga a tu casa.

-¿Y desde cuándo ésa es tu amiga?

-Desde hace bastante.-respondió, cortante.- ¿Y…qué te trae por mi humilde morada?

-Venía a visitarte.-dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

-Genial, espérame en el comedor. Ya conoces la casa. Yo ya regreso.-agregó, subiendo las escaleras como un rayo. Se paró frente a la habitación de Luna.

-¿Nicole?-preguntó, tocando la puerta con los nudillos.- ¿Nicole?

-Lárgate.-dijo ella.

-Vamos, no te enfades. No fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué parte de lárgate no entiendes, Lovegood?-preguntó, hosca. A Ed no le pasó desapercibido que había vuelto a la vieja costumbre a llamarlo por su apellido.

-Escucha…yo…no tengo idea de cómo…

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero oír excusas tuyas, ni tampoco tienes la obligación de explicarme nada! ¡Sólo desaparece!-agregó, y su voz se quebró.

-Nicole, en serio…no te enfades. Yo no le pedí que…

Pero el silencio de ella le dolía aún más que sus gritos. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor. Tal vez si le decía indirectas a su padre, le dijera a Amanda que se marchara de un modo relativamente amable.

Mientras, Nicole estaba sentada en la cama de Luna. Abrazándose las rodillas.

Ed había invitado a Amanda a su casa. Increíble. ¿Cómo no se lo imaginó?

Era obvio, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ingenua? Tendría que haber previsto que esas palabras tiernas y dulces que le decía, en realidad también se las decía a todas las chicas…

No era única, ni especial para él, era sólo otra chica…

-¿Pero por qué me sorprende?-pensó, deprimida.-Es obvio, él es guapo, divertido, carismático, y yo…soy un desastre. Somos dos polos opuestos. Nunca hubiéramos podido llegar a nada serio.

¿Por qué le gustaban tanto las causas imposibles?

Ahora él debía estar allá abajo, diciéndole a Amanda lo pesada e insoportable que es Nicole Creswell, y como le encantaría sacársela de encima. Mientras le decía todas esas frases dulces que le dijo hace unas horas…

Soltó un gemido.

-Pero esto no se quedará así…-susurró, mientras tomaba una tarjeta roja de su bolso, una que casualmente tenía una gran W en medio, y que sólo usaba en emergencias.-La venganza es lo mío, Lovegood, y haré lo que todos hacen cuando necesitan una venganza efectiva y rápida…llamar a los gemelos Weasley.

Y, con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió al escritorio para anotar y enviar su pedido a los pelirrojos.


	14. Chapter 14

**ilovedanandrupert: **siiii, jaja, imaginate a esos tres juntos, darian de que hablar xDD jaja

**RAYMAR: **Nick TENIA que superar su miedo xD osea, si no lo superaba sola yo la obligaba xDDD jaja. Y siii, esta celosa (cantando: Nick esta celosa, Nick esta celosa :P jaja, no me hagas caso, a las dos de la mañana desvario mucho :P) ojala te guste el cap

**Capítulo 14: cap especialmente dedicado a ilovedanandrupert ;) ojala te guste **

-¡Sirius!-dijo Harry, sorprendido, cuando su padrino apareció en la cocina de los Weasley.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?-le preguntó, sonriente. Mientras abrazaba al moreno.

-Bien…yo…estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dejar a mi ahijado favorito solo por más de tres meses.

-Pero pudieron haberte visto.-agregó, hablando más bajo.

-Claro que no.-contestó, despreocupadamente.-Tengo mis métodos. Y créeme, son efectivos.

En ese momento, Ginny llegó corriendo y abrazó a Harry por la espalda. Justo después pareció percatarse de la presencia de Sirius, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué todos los Potter tienen una inexplicable atracción hacia las pelirrojas?-preguntó, sonriente.-Te lo juro, antes de que tu abuela tuviera el cabello blanco era de un tono rojizo.

Harry no estaba del todo seguro de si reír o extrañarse.

-Ya, hablando en serio. Me alegro por ustedes.-agregó el mayor, sonriendo.- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

-Hermione está en mi cuarto, leyendo.-dijo Ginny.-Y Ron está con hablando con Fleur…

-¿Con quién?

-Fleur Delacour, es la novia de Bill…y como ella sabe francés…

Eso sólo confundió más a Sirius.

-¿Por qué tuve que escoger francés?-preguntó Harry en un susurro.-Hubiera escogido japonés, o…ruso, o….

-Bien, ¿Me explicarás qué ocurre aquí o no?-preguntó Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, me hubieran avisado que conocían a Stubby Boardman.-dijo Luna, entrando en la cocina, mirando fijamente al animago. Quien alzó las cejas.

-Luego te lo explico.-dijo Harry.

Mientras, en la casa Lovegood.

Amanda había convencido a Ed de que la acompañara al comedor y hablaban tranquilamente. Mientras que Nicole terminó la carta y dejó a la lechuza salir por la ventana.

Se recostó cómodamente en la cama de Luna y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo planeas vengarte si sigues holgazaneando?-escuchó que decía una voz masculina y pegó un salto.

-¿Quieren matarme de un susto?-preguntó, en un tono algo alto.

-¿Y tú quieres rompernos los tímpanos?-preguntó George, sonriente.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí?-inquirió la joven.

-No te gustaría saberlo.-respondió Fred.-Pero digamos que no es el medio más cómodo de transporte…en fin, hicimos caso a tu carta y te trajimos un poco de todo.

-Esto.-dijo George, mostrándole un frasquito.-Hará que se le caiga el cabello.

-Y esto.-agregó su gemelo, sacando otro.-Le dará una molesta y dolorosa urticaria en todo el rostro.

-Mmm…tentador.-dijo Nicole.

-Unas simples gotas de esta poción basta para que se le rompan varios huesos.

-Con esta envejecerá treinta años…

-Wow, ustedes son diabólicos.-comentó Nicole, mirando todos los productos, con una sonrisa.

-No, somos ángeles incomprendidos.-respondió Fred.-En fin, ¿Quieres ver más?

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la Hufflepuff, señalando una pequeña botella que los gemelos habían olvidado mencionar.

-Ah, no es nada. Eso sólo le dará una indigestión fuerte.

-¿Indigestión? Creo que con eso bastará.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?-se extrañó Fred.-Según las palabras exactas de tu carta querías "Una venganza que no puedo olvidar en toda su miserable vida…"

-…"y que le haga tener pesadillas durante años."

-Lo sé, pero…ahora que lo pienso mejor…quiero hacer algo más suave.

-Oh, ya entendí.-dijo George, con una sonrisa malvada.-Nicki esta tan enamorada de su querido Eddie que no quiere hacerle nada más grave que una pequeña indigestión.

Nicole se sonrojó notablemente.

-No seas idiota.-murmuró, intentando golpearlo en un brazo, pero no le atinó ya que miraba en otra dirección.

-Bien, dejando a un lado tu profundo e intenso amor por Ed…-intervino Fred y ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.-Eh, no me culpes a mí. George empezó. En fin, ¿Estás segura que sólo harás eso?

-Sí.-respondió, cruzándose de brazos.-Pero me llevaré el de la urticaria también, hay una chica aquí con la que quiero probarlo.

-De acuerdo. El de Ed durara unas tres horas. Y la urticaria…

-Por favor.-suplicó Nicole.

-…dura cinco días.

-¡Sí!-exclamó, triunfante.

Los gemelos le entregaron las respectivas pociones y le cobraron a Nicole.

Después de pagar catorce Knuts, la joven observó las diminutas botellas con una sonrisa radiante.

-Bien, ya debemos irnos.-oyó que decía uno de los pelirrojos.

-¿Qué?-dijo, volteándose.-Pero si acaban de lle…-sin embargo, al darse vuelta, los gemelos ya no estaban. La morena sólo se encogió de hombros.

Guardó las pociones en los bolsillos y salió de la habitación, radiante.

-Hola, Fleur.-dijo Hermione, sonriéndole falsamente a la rubia.- ¿Cómo está Ron?-agregó, viendo que, por primera vez en el día, su novio tenía una expresión de pura felicidad.

-Mejog.-dijo ella, dubitativa.

-¿Mejor cómo?-inquirió la castaña, al darse cuenta del tono preocupado de la semi veela.

-Es que…tú sabes cómo son estas peleas de chicos…

-¿Harry y Ron pelearon de nuevo?-dijo ella, con voz ahogada. Estaba algo harta de sus discusiones.

-En gealidad…no exactamente.

-Ron, ¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó, amenazante.

-Dans la rivière (En el río)-respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hegmione, es un poco inútil preguntagle al sabeg que no entendegas lo que gesponde, ¿no cgess?-preguntó Fleur, intentando que la castaña no entendiera el mensaje.

-Tú lo entiendes, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Pas (no)-le dijo Ron a Fleur. Quien estaba dudosa sobre a quién hacerle caso.

-¡Ron! ¡No la confundas!-exclamó Hermione, irritada.-Fleur, dímelo. ¿Qué hizo el niño de cinco años que tengo por novio?

-Pues…-murmuró la rubia, se acercó a la castaña, y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!-chilló, perdiendo completamente la compostura.- ¡¿Cómo que ahogaste a Harry en el lago?!

-Survivre (Sobrevivirá)-respondió, mirándose las uñas. Sin preocupación.

-¡Sabes que no te entiendo!

-Alors, ¿que dois-je question? (Entonces, ¿Para qué me haces preguntas?)

Hermione gruñó, desesperada por no poder comunicarse correctamente con Ron.

-Hegmione, tganquilízate. Ron dice que Haggy sobgevivirá.

-¡Harry!-escucharon que gritó Sirius a la distancia.

-Dime que Sirius no está…

-Esta en el gío, cegcano de aquí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó, mirando a los ojos a Ron.- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan infantil de arrojar a Harry al lago…! ¡Sólo porque sale con Ginny!

-Êtes-vous sourds? (¿Acaso estás sorda?) Ou bien avez-vous pas que, par pas de leur faute qu'ils ont cessé de parler pendant des jours en français? (¿O no te das cuenta de que por su culpa he estado hablando en francés durante días? Il a commencé! (¡Él comenzó!)

-¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡No hay excusa válida para tu comportamiento en estos días, Ronald! No puedo seguir contigo.-le gritó en su cara, y salió corriendo hacia adentro de la madriguera.

Ron maldijo en francés, lo cual escandalizó a Fleur. Pero no le importó…había perdido a Hermione. La única chica por la que había sentido algo más que la amistad.

Suspiró. Vaya que estaba pasando unas felices vacaciones.

-Ven, Harry. Vaya que eres idiota. ¡Caerte al lago!-dijo Sirius, que llevaba a Harry atrapado en una manta (la cual seguro había aparecido mediante magia) empapado de la cabeza a los pies y tiritando de frío.

-Haggy, toma tus anteojos.-dijo Fleur, entregándole a Harry las gafas que Ron le había dado hace unos minutos.

-Gracias.-murmuró, con voz ronca. Por el agua tragada. Mientras padrino y ahijado entraban en la casa. Ron no pudo dejar de pensar en Hermione…

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa Lovegood, una venganza se desarrollaba…

Mientras Ed estaba literalmente atrapado junto a Amanda en el comedor, quien no paraba de hablar. Nicole se ofreció a ayudar a Xenophilius con a cena.

-Edward, Amanda. Vengan, vengan a cenar.-dijo Xeno, siendo amable con la nueva invitada.

-Gracias, Xenophilius.-dijo la castaña. Y Nicole frunció el ceño. Claro, al haber sido novia de Ed tenía más confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Nicole, ¿traes los platos?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, Xeno.-agregó, para contraatacar contra Seever. El mayor sonrió al ver que por fin lo llamaba del modo que quería.

-Bien…Toma, Amanda.-dijo él, pasándole el plato a la castaña.

-¡No!-dijo Nicole, y tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Una indigestión no era suficiente para Amanda.-Es que…quería que este fuera el de Ed…ya sabes, como yo ayudé a hacer la cena y eso…-dijo, mirándolo y sonrojándose. La sonrisa del joven no podía ser más grande.-Sé que es una tontería, pero…

-Es un lindo gesto, hasta que admites que te gusto. Te estabas tardando.-agregó, sacándole el plato a Amanda, quien lo miraba llena de odio.

-No te hagas ilusiones.-lo cortó, con frialdad.

-Pero si…pero si acabas de decir que…

-Come y cállate.-dijo Nicole, y se sentó.

Xenophilius soltó una carcajada.

-¿A que es carismática la muchacha?-preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.-Me gusta tu personalidad, Nicole. Realmente creo que Edward tiene buen gusto al tenerte como su amiga.

-Si es que lo nuestro puede llamarse amistad…-musitó ella.-Gracias, Xeno.

Amanda sobraba en la conversación, y lo sabía, por lo que se limitó a comer mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

Conversaron tranquilamente mientras transcurría la cena. Y, cuando Xenohilius se estaba parando para levantar los platos. Escucharon un débil gemido.

Nicole sonrió de forma disimulada.

-¿Ed, te ocurre algo?-preguntó la castaña.

-No…sólo…-balbuceó, tocando su estómago.-Sólo…voy a vomitar.-dijo, soltando las palabras con rapidez y salió corriendo justo después de pronunciarlas.

Nicole se tragó la carcajada monumental que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Pero, al darse cuenta de que no podría retenerla mucho tiempo, dijo:

-Gracias por la comida, Xeno. Creo que ya me iré a dormir.-con la voz temblandole de la risa, y sin escuchar del todo la respuesta del padre de Ed, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

Como el baño estaba en el primer piso, no perdió oportunidad de tocar la puerta para molestarlo.

-Tú lo hiciste.-murmuró detrás de la puerta. No era una pregunta.

-¿Yo? No.-respondió, con falsa voz de ángel.-La indigestión la tomaste por ver a la cara a Seever. Pudo ser peor, agradece que no terminaste petrificado.

-Te mataré.-susurró, y luego sólo escuchó sus arcadas.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.-recitó, yendo hacia el cuarto de Luna. Ahí comenzó a reírse a carcajadas libremente. Siendo sinceros, la perdida de cabello, huesos, o el envejecimiento hubieran sido algo exagerados. Esa venganza fue perfecta.

No pudo dormir, así que pasó algunas horas leyendo, mientras recordaba lo sucedido una y otra vez. Se sintió algo cruel al recordar el sufrimiento de Ed…

-Pero él empezó.-susurró, pasando las páginas.

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría y ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la mirada del libro.

-¿Qué quieres, Seever?-preguntó, subiendo la mirada. Ella la miró, enarcando las cejas.-Cualquier otra persona habría tenido algo de respeto y hubiera tocado la puerta.

-¿Y tú me hablas de respeto?-se mofó, soltando una risa.-Por tu culpa, Ed estuvo vomitando las últimas tres horas.

-Él comenzó.-dijo, despreocupadamente, sin quitar la vista de las letras impresas en las hojas.

-Sí, claro.-respondió, con sarcasmo.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que te sucede? Estás celosa. Porque Ed me invitó a su casa. Porque te diste cuenta de que él en realidad no te quiere. Y además…porque te subestimaste.-agregó, mirándola de arriba a abajo.-Hablando en serio, Nicole. ¿Crees que tu pequeña e insignificante persona era digna de alguien como Ed? ¿De verdad crees que, en algún universo paralelo, él de verdad hubiera pensado en ti como alguien más que la chica amargada de la escuela? Deja de soñar, niña.

Nicole se levantó de la cama, y lanzó la misma risa sarcástica que usaba Amanda.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo?-susurró, con los dientes apretados.-Creo que tú eres la celosa. Que, aunque Edward te haya invitado, aunque te crea más atractiva o más simpática que yo. Estás insegura. Yo tal vez no crea que él pueda enamorarse de mí. Pero tú sí. Y por eso estas tan frustrada.

-Deja de leer Shakespeare, tonta. Ed no será tu "Romeo".

-¡Poco me importa!-mintió, fulminándola con la mirada.- ¡No me importa que un idiota presumido y vanidoso nunca vaya a salir conmigo! ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo tener una relación que sea mayor que odio con alguien como él! ¡¿Lo quieres?! ¡Te lo regalo! ¡Nunca fue mío!

Las palabras de Nicole tomaron por sorpresa a Amanda, quien se quedó callada. Cosa rara en ella.

Nicole se dio vuelta, para poder decirle que se largara e, inconscientemente, le dirigió una mirada a la mesa de luz de al lado de la cama. Estaba una caja de terciopelo negro, que era suya, pero estaba abierta y vacía… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta?

Al momento comprendió todo, cómo Amanda había llegado allí, los intereses de Ed, todo resultó tan claro y evidente que se sintió idiota por no haberlo visto antes…

-Maldita banshee-susurró, lanzándose sobre Amanda, ésta la esquivó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó, enfadada.

-¡Devuélveme mi collar, inmadura, idiota! ¡Devuélvemelo!-gritó, roja de ira.

-¿De qué collar hablas?

-¡De mi collar! ¡El collar que Edward me regaló para mi cumpleaños y que tú te moriste de celos al verlo! Ya comprendí todo, llegaste sola, nadie te llamó. Querías volver a conquistar a Edward. Lástima que estaba yo para arruinar tus planes, ¿no?

-Sólo la última parte es cierta.-la corrigió la castaña.-No sé nada sobre tu bendito collar. Así que déjame en paz. Además… ¿No acabas de decir que no interesaba nada de Ed? ¿Que no querías nada con él, sólo odio?

-¡Las dos sabemos que mentí, Seever!-exclamó Nicole.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me gusta Edward. ¡Me gusta muchísimo! ¡Y ahora estoy más que segura de que también le gusto a él! ¡Y créeme que no dejaré que tú te entrometas!-no tuvo ni una pizca de vergüenza al decirle aquello, no era una confesión, era más bien una advertencia. Quería a Amanda tan lejos de Ed como fuera posible.- ¡Y dame mi collar!-agregó, antes de que se olvidara.

-¡No tengo tu tonto collar!-le gritó y salió de la habitación. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, pudo divisar a Ed, con la boca abierta. Por Merlín…había escuchado…había escuchado todo…

-¡No! ¡Vete!-gritó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Un acto cobarde, pero el más seguro cuando estas avergonzada.

Ed abrió la puerta en cuestión de segundos, sonriendo.

Se encontró con Nicole, recostada en la cama de Luna, cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Hola, bella durmiente.-susurró sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y Amanda?-preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por las cobijas.

-Salió, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y, por supuesto, no se quedará a dormir. Ya ha pasado demasiado aquí.

-Me alegra saber que tú tampoco la soportes.

Él se rió.

-La soporto. Al menos, la soporto más que tú.

-Eso no es mucho que digamos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Ed tiró con suavidad las sábanas, alborotándole el pelo y descubriendo la expresión avergonzada que ella tenía.

-¿Así que…lucharás incansablemente por conseguir mi amor sin que Amanda se interponga?-preguntó, con esa voz seductora que la volvía loca, y hacía que todo se pusiera a girar.

-Algo así, sólo que menos exagerado.-pudo lograr pronunciar.

-Me basta con eso.-contestó, sonriendo.- ¿Sabes? En este momento te daría el beso más grandioso de tu vida.-agregó, acercándose a ella.-Con una intensidad tal que te quedarías mareada y tocándote los labios con las yemas de los dedos como en un trance. Recordándome continuamente…-podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. No quería esperar más. ¡Por Merlín quería volver a besarlo!-Pero…

-Siempre hay un pero.-se quejó ella.

-Así es.-coincidió, sonriente.-Pero quiero hacerte sufrir…Oye, es lo justo.-agregó, al ver la mirada de suspicacia que le dirigía.-Tú me has hecho sufrir mucho más de lo necesario, parándome cada vez que te decía que te quería. No creyendo mis palabras. Todavía dudabas si te quería o no cuando hablabas con Amanda.

-¿Quién te enseñó a cuchichear tras las puertas?

-Paul.-respondió, sonriente.

-Claro, échale la culpa ya que no está.

-No cambies el tema. Además de lo que me hiciste hoy. Creo que no me lo merecía.

Por primera vez, su expresión era dura. Estaba esperando una disculpa.

-Tienes razón.-barbotó, sin mirarlo a la cara, avergonzada.-Lo siento. Pensé que de verdad me estabas usando. Creo que tengo que pensar con frialdad antes de empezar a pensar una venganza.

-Sí, por el bien de la humanidad haz eso la próxima vez.

-De verdad lo siento.-dijo, con toda sinceridad.

-Está bien.-le respondió, sonriente.-Sé que eres sincera. Oh, por cierto.-agregó, sacando algo de su bolsillo.-Toma.-le tendió su collar, volvió a observar con detenimiento la pequeña N.

-¿La tenías tú todo el tiempo?-preguntó, atónita.

Ed se encogió de hombros.

-No la usabas. Creí que no te había gustado.

-¿Bromeas? Claro que me gusta.

-Entonces, para que no hayan más malentendidos…-murmuró, movió el enredado cabello de Nicole como pudo, y le colocó el collar. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

-Nick…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy castigada.

-Por el momento.-agregó, sonriendo.-Cuando crea que haz sufrido demasiado.

-Soy paciente.-dijo, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, Milady.-agregó, tomando su mano.-Que duerma bien. Y que sueñe conmigo…

-Mmm…no lo sé. Últimamente estoy demasiado tiempo soñando con Paul…-dijo, dubitativa. Y el rostro de Ed cambió por completo.-Era una broma.-se apresuró a añadir.

-Más te vale…-murmuró, sonriéndole.-La veré mañana, Milady.-dijo, besándole el dorso de la mano.

-Lo veré mañana, humilde campesino.

Él se rió y salió del cuatro. Mientras Nicole palpaba su collar con los dedos.

jaja, creo que me pase un poco con el largo :P me inspire demasiado xD disfruten esta actualizacion larga porque pocas veces tengo inspiracion xDD besoos!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Michelle Weasley Fenton:** jaja, que bueno!! me alegra que te guste claro que acepto! estos dos no pueden estar tanto tiempo torturando a la gente xD

**RAYMAR: **jaja, entonces mejor no me meto con vos porque no quiero venganzas jeje, menos mal que los gemelos viven en Inglaterra xDD jajaja, sii Ron estuvo algo estupido...pero Harry tambien hizo las suyas, dejar al pobre hablando frances xD

**lovedanyrupert: **jaja, voy a tener que dedicarte todos los caps porque me ayudas en todooos!! xD vamos...es humanamente posible no enamorarse de Ed?? jaja,es el modelo ideal de chico inexistente TT jaja xD

**Drehn: **mmm...si encontrara a uno asi por la calle lo secuestro y su familia no lo ve nunca mas en la vida xDD jaja...¿Trauma de la infancia? nooo, por ahora no xD jeje, nooo tuvo una infancia sana y normal...solo que es cerrada y timida y le cuesta abrirse con Ed que es justamente el chico que le gusta...me encanta su caracter...es como si tuviera doble personalidad xD jaja

ahh...gracias a **Haley Grint** que se paso por mil capitulos y yo como bruta que soy olvide mencionarla xD

en fin, basta de distracciones...al cap:

**Capítulo 15:**

Desde ese día las vacaciones pasaron a una velocidad alarmante.

Al día siguiente tendrían que volver a Hogwarts, así que tanto los Weasley como los Lovegood quisieron aprovechar el último día de libertad.

En el caso de los Lovegood, Ed y Nicole habían vuelto a visitar la Madriguera, y se enteraron del rompimiento de Ron y Hermione.

Tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo trataron de aparentar que no les importaba haber dejado de salir con el otro.

-Tercos hasta la muerte.-había comentado Harry, haciendo reír a Ed.

Luna y Nicole cada vez se llevaban mejor, habían pasado casi toda la tarde hablando.

A Luna le parecía interesante la falta de información de la morena en los temas más importantes (Snorkacks, Nargles, etc…). Mientras que a Nick le gustaba oír de las criaturas míticas que le atraían cuando era pequeña, además Luna le parecía dulce.

Ed estaba más que radiante por la amistad manifestada entre su hermana y su "futura novia" (como él la llamaba).

Como siempre, la visita se acabó y tuvieron que regresar al hogar.

Cenaron normalmente junto a Xeno antes de que Nicole anunciara que ya iba a acostarse, saludara al hombre y el joven y subiera a la habitación de Luna.

La muchacha ya estaba a punto de acostarse cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-Pasa.-le dijo a Ed, era obvio que era él.

El rubio entró con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-Quería pasar contigo las últimas horas del día.

-Siempre pasas conmigo las últimas horas del día.-respondió ella.-Y el resto de las horas también.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas tan irresistible.-le reprochó, sonriente, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ella se sentó a su lado, aunque cruzó los brazos.

-No me digas cosas bonitas si no vas a levantarme el castigo.

-El trato no decía que no pudiera alagarte.

-Y tampoco decía que no pudiera echarte a patadas de aquí.

-¿Por qué sigues empecinada en fingir que me odias?-preguntó, recostándose y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la chica.-Ya admitiste lo mucho que me adoras.

-Sí, y aún así tú no quieres salir conmigo.-respondió, increíblemente sonrojada.

-No es que no quiera. Es que me la debes.-le reprochó.-Yo te diré cuándo te levante el castigo. Ahora… ¿Quieres jugar a verdad o reto?

Nicole rodó los ojos.

-Eso sólo lo juegan las niñas de doce años.

-Dices eso porque no conoces mi versión.-le respondió, sonriente.

-¿Tu…versión?

-Yo empiezo.-dijo, sonriente.-No existe reto, sólo verdad.

-Qué emocionante.-se burló ella.

-¿Quién te gustaba antes de mí?-inquirió, con rapidez.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, no era nada comparado con el tono rojo escarlata que tenía ahora. Era realmente patético tener dieciséis años y que sólo le haya gustado un chico.

"Piensa un nombre falso, piensa un nombre falso…"

-Em…eh…yo…un chico muggle que era cuando conocí pequeña.

-¡Hablaste al revés! Estás mintiendo.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo se llamaba el chico?

-Eh… ¿Paul?

Ed soltó una carcajada, mientras Nicole se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿De verdad soy el único? Siempre pensé que habías tenido algo con ese chico Jack…

-¿Quién?

-Jack, ese chico de sexto de Ravenclaw. Castaño, algo bajito. Siempre te está mirando y a veces hasta te saluda pero tú nunca lo miras. Creí que habían salido y peleado y por eso no le prestabas atención…

-No tenía idea de su existencia hasta este momento.-admitió, riendo.

-¿En serio? Wow, vaya que eres despistada.

Ella sonrió malvadamente.

-Me toca, y tengo la pregunta perfecta para ti.

-Adelante.-respondió, sin darle importancia, mirando sus uñas.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre sobre mí?

Ed palideció.

-Éste juego es aburrido.-dijo con rapidez, intentando levantarse. Pero Nicole volvió a colocarlo con brusquedad en su posición inicial.

-No seas cobarde, Lovegood… Tú quisiste jugar a este juego tonto. Así que responde. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Xeno sobre mí?

-¿Prometes no reírte?

-No prometo nada.

Edward tomó aire, preparándose para la bomba…

-Le dije la forma en que habías cambiado para mí. Como de un momento a otro cambiaste completamente de significado en mi vida. Le dije lo mucho que te quería y como te iba a conquistar aunque tú te negaras de por vida. Debía tener un imperius o algo por el estilo para decir tantas verdades juntas…-murmuró, tragando saliva. Estaba sonrojado, por lo que Nicole se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse antes.

-¿De verdad dijiste eso?-musitó, enternecida, mientras acariciaba sus mechones rubios.

-Pensé que me darías un golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo también.-admitió la morena.-Pero…quién sabe…a esta altura ni siquiera yo sé qué voy a decir. No puedes esperar una reacción coherente proviniendo de mí.

-¿Te cambié la vida, eh?-preguntó, repentinamente orgulloso.

-¿Quieres una medalla?

Continuaron un buen rato con el juego, admitiendo varias cosas, compartiendo risas, o vergüenzas.

Se sentían mucho más unidos, más conectados al poder contarse sus secretos.

-¿Así que por eso me arrojaste la Bludger?-le preguntó Nicole, sonriendo.- ¿Te molestó que no te mirara? Y yo que creía que te empecé a gustar después del beso…

-Sí, ese beso…-murmuró Ed.-Vaya que estas loca, decir "te odio" y salir corriendo. Pero te quiero como eres.-agregó, al ver la mirada fulminante que ella le dirigía.

-Oye, ya es bastante tarde. Vayamos terminando.-dijo Nicole, al ver que era casi de madrugada.

-Bien, te toca.-dijo Ed, bostezando.

-Bueno…-murmuró, pensando una buena pregunta.- ¿Cuándo me levantarás el castigo?-no tenía demasiada originalidad cuando llegaba la madrugada.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.-respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Levantándose de las rodillas de la joven y mirándola a los ojos.-No hay fecha exacta pero…me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí para ser perdonada.

-¿Y algo por ti quiere decir…?

-Quiero que hagas algo que supere tus propias expectativas. Para demostrar que de verdad me quieres.

-No me voy a tirar de un edificio.

-Nadie pide eso.-la interrumpió, sonriente.-Sólo haz algo…loco.

-Déjame ver si entendí…quieres que haga una locura…para mostrarte que te quiero.-se sonrojó al decir las últimas dos palabras.- ¿Dónde quedó la época de las flores y los chocolates?

-Murió hace tiempo. La nueva moda es tirarse de un edificio.-respondió, rodando los ojos.

-Edward…no puedes pedirme algo tan complicado…

-Sé que lo harás…-dijo el rubio, tomándola por la barbilla.-Si estas lo mitad de loca por mí de lo que yo por ti lo harás sin dudar un segundo.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, volvió a bostezar y salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente convincente?-se lamentó la joven, mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en una casa similar, los Weasley, Hermione, Luna y Harry se preparaban para dormir.

Al día siguiente volverían al colegio y sería un día largo…

Ron había dejado de hablar francés, y continuaba peleado con Harry.

Lo más complicado era a la hora de dormir, pues ambos chicos compartían el cuarto, y el no hablarse y sólo apagar la luz se hacía incómodo después de un par de noches.

Harry ya estaba acostado en su cama plegable, dado vuelta de forma que le diera la espalda al pelirrojo, cuando este estuvo listo, también se acomodó en su cama, mas no se durmió.

Le costaba conciliar el sueño…Ya había perdido a Hermione… ¿Y si perdía también a su mejor amigo?

-Está saliendo con Ginny.-le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.-No podemos perdonarle eso.

-Supongo que no.-pensó Ron, y volteó a ver a su amigo…recordó lo vivido en la cámara de los secretos, como él había salvado a su hermana, como Ginny siempre fantaseaba con él de pequeña, como siempre le gustó y las sonrisas tontas que ambos ponían cuando se veían.

-Rayos…-musitó el pelirrojo, comprendiendo todo.-De verdad están enamorados…

Harry roncó, por lo que el pelirrojo pensó que su disculpa tendría que esperar hasta mañana…aunque…un momento… ¿Desde cuándo Harry roncaba?

-Sobreactuado.-murmuró.-Em… ¿Harry?

-¿Hum?-le preguntó él, fingiendo que se había despertado bruscamente.

-Pues…yo…he estado pensando en todo este asunto y…

-Milagro.-comentó, mordazmente.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar o qué?-lo cortó, con brusquedad.-Yo…quería…- ¿Por qué la siguiente palabra era tan difícil de pronunciar?-Quería disculparme.-dijo, atropelladamente.

-¿Perdona? No te escuché…-mintió, con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que Ron no pudiera ver su expresión.

-Dije que…te debo… una disculpa.

-Oh.-dijo él, volteándose a ver a Ron.- ¿Y por qué querías disculparte?

-Maldito.-pensó el pelirrojo.-No me la va a dejar fácil.

-Por no aceptar lo tuyo con Ginny…por tratarte tan mal en estos días y…por tirarte al lago haciendo que tuvieras 40º de fiebre y que aún tengas la nariz roja.-ante eso, Harry se cubrió más con las mantas, y Ron no pudo evitar reírse.-Me di cuenta algo tarde de que…realmente debes querer a mi hermana…

-¿Algo tarde?

-De acuerdo, muy tarde.-aceptó, sonriendo. Harry también sonrió.

-Lamento haberte hecho hablar francés durante días.

-No te preocupes, si alguna vez tengo un examen de francés en Hogwarts, tendré mi primer Extraordinario.

Ambos se rieron.

-Así que… ¿Rompiste con Hermione?-le preguntó Harry, incómodo.

-Sí…-respondió él.-Pero supongo que nunca hicimos buena pareja.

-Ey, repites eso y te golpeo.-le advirtió el moreno.-Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo…luego volverán a estar juntos.

-Ojalá sea así, viejo.-respondió el pelirrojo, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran solos.

El día siguiente volvió a estar nublado. Pero eso no impedía que todos debían encontrarse en King Cross…

Luna y Ed se saludaron con entusiasmo antes de subir al tren. Mientras que Nicole saludaba a Emily.

-¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntó la pelirroja.-Por cierto, gracias por enviarme todas las cartas invisibles…

-Oh, no. Lo siento, Emily.-le dijo Nick.-De verdad…perdí la noción del tiempo y…

-Está bien, Nick. No hay problema.-le aseguró, sonriendo.-Wow, ¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo? Se ve que tú y Ed la pasaron genial…

-No tienes idea…tengo demasiadas cosas para contarte.

-Me muero por oír todo. Con lujo de detalles.

-Por supuesto.-las dos amigas estaban sonrientes mientras subían al expreso en busca de compartimiento.

Nicole divisó a un joven castaño que le sonreía desde la otra punta del tren. No pudo evitar reírse al recordar lo que había dicho Ed, lo saludó con la mano sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-le preguntó Emily.

-Es parte de lo que tengo que contarte.-le explicó ella.

Entraron en un compartimiento mientras la estación desaparecía en cuestión de minutos, siendo reemplazada por el paisajes de los bosques previos a Hogsmade.

ya se, ya se, cortito xD

pero en Hogwarts van a pasar mil cosas (la mitad de ellas gracias a ilovedanandrupert xDDD) ya se va a poner mas ineresante...nos vemoos!!


End file.
